


Erwin's room

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Daddy Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light BDSM, Little Boy Erwin, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Submissive Erwin Smith, bottomerwinweek, bottomerwinweek2019, daddy dom / little boy, ddlb, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: It’s Erwin’s 38th birthday and his husband and Dom Levi is preparing a very special surprise for his ‘little’ boy. One that Erwin does not expect at all. And so when the man comes home from his trip earlier than he was supposed to, Levi has every right to freak out – because he wants this moment to be perfect. Yet it’s a fact: perfection does not exist, and a marriage is never easy.This is written for bottomerwinweek, actually combining two of the prompts: domestic and bathing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:**
> 
>  
> 
> Please mind the tags. This fic is about a specific form of BDSM called “Daddy Dom Little Boy” (DDLB). The Urban dictionary defines it as follows: 
> 
> “A sexual or nonsexual relationship between two (usually gay) guys, where the little is usually wanting attention from the daddy. This relationship often includes things like punishment (usually spanking), stuffed animals, and in serious relationships diapers, sippy cups, or pacifiers.”
> 
> Please note that DDLB or DDLG (Daddy Dom Little Girl) or any other corresponding form of this relationship is NOT about paedophilia, but about consenting adults engaging in a scene of age play - a form of roleplaying in which an individual acts or treats another as if they were a different age. If this might trigger you nonetheless, please just don’t read this story. Any comments about paedophilic tendencies and such will be ignored by me. This is also the reason why I have enabled comment moderation - for your information.
> 
> "Negative" comments WILL be published, though - if they do not refer to the above mentioned topics. Because this isn't supposed to be about only wanting to let praise come through. I am a fan of constructive criticism.

It’s a strange feeling that befalls Levi when he unlocks the door to their house. And as soon as he steps over the threshold, he finally understands that he isn’t coming down with something and that it also isn’t anything bad he might have eaten, that’s making his stomach feel fuzzy – but that he’s simply nervous. Utterly agitated. His heart is beating in an unlikely fast rhythm, his palms are sweaty, both of his hands are shaking slightly anyway, and his keys jingle when they almost fall down onto the floor as he closes the entrance door behind him and tries to step out of his shoes, while also trying not to lose his balance, carrying the biggest birthday cake he has ever bought for his husband and that may not, at any cost, slip out of his grasp. 

It’s a special one, with lots of chocolate and disgustingly thick cream, glazed with colourful layers making him think of rainbows and fucking unicorns – and actually, there are figures of that mythical horse-creature made out of frosting and whatnot placed on every piece of the horrific sweet creation. Thinking about it makes Levi grin widely: Erwin is going to go crazy when he sees it. And the best thing about it: the cake is not even the main part of Levi’s so well-prepared gift for Erwin’s 38th birthday.

Caught up in his thoughts about all the effort he’s put into this over the past few days, weeks, months, actually, he doesn’t spot the travel bag placed carelessly on the floor in the corridor – and he stumbles, thousands of vile curses falling from his lips as he does everything he can in order not to fall, to save the cake. And Levi, thank the gods, succeeds. “Motherfucker!” he curses once more, looking at the item of his almost-misery at the floor. And then it clicks, and his throat goes tight – it’s Erwin’s. Of course, it’s Erwin’s. Who else would it belong to?

He’s back from his trip, but he wasn’t supposed to be in until _tonight_! It’s what Levi had discussed with Nile, over and over again. His husband’s best friend was supposed to take him out for one of their typical man-weekends, to occupy him, keep Erwin up in the cabin fishing and talking bullshit and playing cards for as long as possible so that Levi could finish the preparations, could complete his gift calmly. 

Nile was also supposed to text him the moment they got into the car so that Levi would know exactly when to have everything ready for – but his phone hasn’t chimed since this morning, when he’d congratulated Erwin, telling him he couldn’t wait to see him tonight and spoil him rotten, and the man had replied with a smiling emoticon. And now the blond giant is already here and Levi isn’t fully ready yet, and maybe Erwin has already gone upstairs and seen _it_ and – oh my god, his surprise is fucking ruined!

“Erwin?” Levi calls out, rushing to the kitchen to pop the cake into the fridge. Nothing. “Erwin, where are you?” he tries again, walking down the hall to check the living room – and this is where he finds him. 

The blond is sitting in the massive wing back chair, his favourite place to read all of his weird books about ancient civilisations and religions, a glass of brandy in his hand, gaze way too thoughtful for Levi’s liking. “There you are!” the raven exclaims, his voice a tiny bit shaky as he attempts to sound cheerful and walks over to his husband of ten years. Bending down, he wants to place a chaste onto Erwin’s lips, but the man turns his head away in the very last second, making Levi’s lips only meet his cheek – and the dark-haired knows that something isn’t right, sure now that Erwin’s seen his surprise and that he doesn’t know how to deal with it, what it truly means, and, shit, this wasn’t supposed to go down like this! “…what’s wrong?” he asks the blond man anyway, wanting to hear it out of Erwin’s mouth. 

The man isn’t looking at him. Instead, Erwin is staring down onto the floor, his massive eyebrows furrowed, his lips stretched into a thin, strained line. And then Levi’s heart almost stops beating. “You’re cheating on me,” Erwin utters in a bitter tone, “aren’t you?”

A few seconds pass. Maybe ten in total. Maybe more. Because Levi is just so… surprised. Shocked. Astounded. And obviously, he is fucking furious. “What the fuck?!” he snaps, standing erect straightaway, hands formed to fists pressed against his hips, glaring at his husband – and finally, Erwin looks at him. And his gaze is a mix of defiance, fear and a good portion of pain. “What the hell makes you think that?!” Levi growls, frustration taking over his emotional world – because making today perfect has taken up all of his time, his life, his energy in the recent past, and now Erwin’s the one fucking ruining it; ruining it for Levi, but mainly _for himself_. For them.

Erwin swallows audibly, and Levi can see just how tense his husband is. And suddenly it makes sense that Erwin basically hasn’t texted him at all, when usually he is the one making Levi’s phone explode with messages of how much he misses him and how stupid Nile’s sorry excuse of a moustache looks like when he is on weekend trip with said man and how successful he is at beating Nile’s ass at chess. Obviously, Erwin must have been troubling himself with the thought of his husband cheating on him the whole weekend. And finally, Erwin speaks up.

“Nile and I got drunk, and he confessed to me that you were the one who forced him to take me away for the weekend,” he starts, and it almost physically hurts Levi to hear just how painful Erwin’s accusing voice sounds. “He also admitted that he’s…” Erwin has to clear his throat, takes another big sip of his brandy, before he continues, “that he’s seen you out with another man. A few times actually. A tall guy, even bigger than me, shaggy, dark blond hair, neat moustache and beard, muscled, well-dressed…”

“Mike,” Levi supplies. Or rather, it just slips out of his mouth. And of fucking course, Erwin takes it the wrong way.

“So you’re not even denying then!” he roars, jumping up to his feet, making Levi take a step back automatically. “It all makes sense now!” Erwin continues, clearly agitated and hurt, desperate. “You being on the phone all the time, staring at that stupid screen and telling me it’s ‘nothing’ when I ask you what you’re doing. All those late-night meetings with Furlan and his ‘friends’ you never mentioned specifically. You closing your laptop whenever I walk into the room, and oh my god…!” he groans, his hand carding through his hair in a gesture of total emotional distress. “How could I have been so fucking stupid…?” he mutters, more to himself than to his husband, and when Levi sees how glassy Erwin’s eyes start to look, he cannot listen to this bullshit anymore and his mind finally starts working again, waking up from his deep-freeze caused by utter disbelief.

“Holy shit, Erwin, will you calm the fuck down!?” he attacks, glaring at Erwin. “I am not cheating on you! Never have, never will, you big fucking moron!” he clarifies with a loud voice, and when Erwin doesn’t respond and just looks at him with his fucking puppy eyes, Levi sighs loudly, almost theatrically, rolling his eyes – and he swears he is going to kill Nile, planting seeds of doubt in Erwin’s head when that dick _knew_ this trip was all about Levi’s birthday present for his husband. Also, said spouse should fucking know that when Levi gets, well, secretive, it always ends up nicely for him. For them. It’s just that this surprise is probably the biggest Erwin shall ever receive, and that’s why Levi has been _extremely_ secretive for said long period of time. Maybe this surprise is even bigger than the marriage proposal: Erwin hadn’t expected Levi to make that move, to ask him to wed him, but Levi did that all those years ago – during dessert at Erwin’s favourite restaurant at that time, properly going down on his knee, making a small scene, having the big blond idiot even shed a few tears when Levi put that silver ring on his finger. But now is not the right time to go back to those memories. Erwin’s a confused mess, has obviously not been upstairs yet, and Levi has to fucking save the day. 

…and yeah, there’s also the thing that he _kind of_ gets why Erwin is thinking what he is thinking, if he has to be honest. And he needs to calm him down, to clear things up. 

“I love you, you stupid shit,” he tells him thus in a much calmer voice, “and I cannot believe you’d think I would ever be unfaithful to you. I thought we’d agreed on that ‘till death do us apart’-thing. And, well, I’m still very much alive and you don’t look like a corpse or vampire to me neither,” he adds, smiling softly at his husband, who is still clutching his glass of brandy and is looking down onto the floor again, as if he was afraid to peer into Levi’s eyes.

“…who is Mike?” Erwin finally asks.

“Someone whom you will get along with very well when you finally meet him.”

Erwin tuts. “Wow, you’re not being cryptic _at all_ …” he comments with dripping sarcasm and Levi sighs.

“Look,” he starts, taking a step closer, putting his hand onto Erwin’s upper arm, who flinches at that touch – and that hurts like a little bitch, “I have a fucking surprise for you. A _massive_ surprise. I have been planning this for… God, I think if I have to count _every_ step I took for this, then I’d have to say that I have been working on this for a whole year. No, _a few_ years actually”, he admits. And then, just as Erwin finally looks back into his eyes, Levi grins slightly, and his voice takes on that special timbre that always works with Erwin, that makes him melt, makes the proud man submit to his Dom. “So you, _my darling_ , will stop being a _brat_ now and will not ruin this for _daddy_ , okay?” Erwin swallows thickly and Levi can see just how fucking confused and intrigued his husband suddenly is – and so he continues to go down this very special road. Their road, that is supposed to become even more extreme and unique and intimate during the course of the afternoon and evening. “Daddy loves his baby boy so much,” he coos, letting his hand wander up to cup Erwin’s cheek and to move it further up into his lovely blond hair. “Daddy would never do anything to hurt his boy. Don’t you know that, my sweet darling-child?”

Erwin presses both of his lips together, eyes a tiny bit wide, but his posture, defensive a few minutes ago, relaxes. He’s not back to his confident or playful self, however, still unsure of what this is actually all about and why Levi is using his bedroom talk in the middle of the day. “…so…” he starts, but his voice fails him and he has to clear his throat again. But at least he is accepting Levi’s hands carding through his fair strands. “…you’re not cheating on me then…?”

“Never, baby boy,” Levi breathes. “Now, give your daddy the kiss he deserves, and then – maybe – if you show me how well-behaved you are, I will give you your lovely presents,” Levi continues, his voice almost a sing-song. But Erwin doesn’t follow his lead, doesn’t respond like he usually would, doesn’t fall into his submissive role he normally craves to live out so much – probably due to this emotional distress that had him fearing for the worst the whole time.

He sighs. “Levi…” Erwin’s voice is unsteady, “what the hell is going on? Who is Mike and why have you been meeting up with him behind my back? He’s not waiting in our bedroom, is he? I really don’t want a threesome… You fucking know that! Jesus!”

The level of frustration Levi feels at this moment is uncanny. “For fuck’s sake!” he swears, letting go of Erwin and turning around, walking a few steps away from his husband to calm himself down.

“Levi…”

The dark-haired twirls back around, groaning. He’s fucking fuming, all right. Because this isn’t how this was supposed to go! This is not how Levi’s imagined this moment at all – and he’s fantasized about this _a lot_. He feels like kicking something or punching someone. He wants to break Nile’s face. Fucking scumbag. 

On the one hand, Levi (of course) knows that the guy is just being a good friend, that he’s worried about Erwin, always looking out for him. On the other hand, this motherfucker’s known Levi for what, way over a decade now, and he thought _they_ were friends, _too_ , that Nile _trusted_ him – and that bastard _should_ trust him. Erwin is his husband, for fuck’s sake, and Levi’d sworn to Nile during their joined bachelor’s party that he would take care of the blond forever and that he’d _never_ hurt him. How could Nile possibly think Levi was cheating on Erwin when he had given that promise? Why hadn’t Nile said anything to _him_ about his suspicions, and instead agreed to take Erwin out on this weekend? To have a serious chat and tell the blond to get a divorce behind _Levi’s_ back? 

Levi realizes he’s started to growl, like a fucking wolf, and that that scared look is back all over Erwin’s face. He sighs, lets his shoulder slump. “Okay, I’m just going to say this once, but if you ever, _ever_ listen to Nile again when the man accuses me of cheating on you, or doing anything else bad to you – I will rip _both_ of you apart, all right? Your best mate just ruined your birthday – for your information. Now come on, I’ll show you what I’ve been planning all this time behind your back. With Mike’s help. Who isn’t here by the way. We’re alone. All right?”

Erwin’s brows furrow, but he sets his body into motion anyhow, follows his hilariously smaller husband up the stairs and down the corridor, until they’re standing right in front of the entrance to the very last room on that floor. The one barely used and that has up till now served as a mere storage place. But now… 

Now it’s been transformed into something entirely different. 

“I renovated it,” Levi explains, not revealing anything else, and for now he doesn’t have to. Erwin’s beautiful blue eyes are glued to the wooden door that has changed completely in appearance. Not only is it painted in a lovely green colour – Erwin’s favourite. There are also big wooden letters screwed to its surface, painted in blue and white, decorated with miniature play cars and little figurines of dinosaurs, spelling out Erwin’s name. 

It’s marked like a kid’s room.  
Because it is supposed to be one.  
It’s _Erwin’s_ room now. 

“Go in, baby boy,” Levi encourages in a soft voice one you would use to speak to a shy child, because actually, this is what this scene is supposed to be all about: Levi’s timid baby boy walking into a foreign space, entering a new adventure, excitedly opening up his presents like on Christmas Eve. And so he watches Erwin’s Adam’s apple bob expectantly, as the man swallows thickly. But Erwin doesn’t move. Not an inch. It’s as if he’s frozen on the spot, his gaze still fixated on the playful letters spelling out his name, staring at the little pick-up truck attached to the “E” as well as the smiling T-Rex at the “w” wearing a red hat and a square-shaped school bag one would get for first graders. 

Levi hesitates, but in the end decides to take over and give his little big boy another push in the right direction. And so he opens the door – and Erwin’s jaw drops as he takes the first look at the freshly redecorated, supposed kid’s room behind that beautiful door Levi has put so much work into. Watching Erwin gaping at what he’s done to the space, not even seeing _everything_ yet, Levi decides to give his man-child another push and grabs his hand gently. Erwin startles, but doesn’t pull away. Levi offers his husband a fond and genuine smile before guiding the man inside.

Erwin has no idea where to look first, lets his gaze roam wildly through the room, taking in all the new items located in certain places, probably without _really_ registering them. He doesn’t speak. He just stares. His spread lips trembling lightly, his mesmerizing eyes opened wide, strong limbs shaking visibly. 

Erwin Smith, popular history professor and book author, known for his sophisticated and shiny personality as well as eloquence, has no freaking idea what to say, or how to react properly. In fact, Levi thinks, the man _still_ doesn’t understand what the fuck is going on. And to be honest, Levi can’t even totally blame him for this. 

After all, this is kind of what almost ruined their marriage about five years ago.

Erwin and Levi have never had an… ordinary sex life. After being together for about half a year, they’d spiced things up, adding ropes and handcuffs, gags and huge dildos, spanking and edge-play into their night time activities – after they’d switched positions, one can say. Because when the men got together – both students at that time, introduced by their fellow friend Hanji at a crazy party at the halls of residence – Levi had assumed that Erwin (a giant hunk, popular and handsome, well-trained and confident) was a total top, while Erwin had assumed that Levi (tiny, though muscled, and rather quiet, a nerdy introvert with a very dark sense of humour) was a total bottom. And so in the beginning of the relationship they both had tried to fit those roles. Until one fateful night they’d gotten totally drunk on a huge bottle of Jack Daniel’s and Erwin had basically impaled himself on Levi’s cock, riding them both into oblivion – and Lord praise that crazy and short-tempered man from Tennessee, USA, for creating that strong beverage that made Erwin reveal his true self life that.

After that things changed. In a good way. Not only did Erwin finally get his ass pouncded the way he’d always wanted to; both men realised that they had deeper desires they were willing to live out together, as their emotional bond, their love for one another, grew stronger, and with it their mutual trust. Soon, they found themselves enamoured with various practises from the world of BDSM. Erwin was not only Levi’s boyfriend, his husband later – he also turned into Levi’s sub. And he loved every aspect about his sexual submission, just as much as Levi loved every bit of dominating this huge beast of a man. 

Commanding Erwin in the bedroom, breaking the proud and stoic façade society required of the blond man to put up, fulfilled him on so many levels, that he would never be able to find the right words for expressing the feelings welling in his chest. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, made something primal stir inside of his gut, an intense surge of power flow through all of his veins, setting his world on fire.

…and when Erwin called him _Sir_ or _daddy_ , Levi’s loins were near to explosion.

Levi utterly loved his little boy, that wasn’t actually little at all, taking into account that Erwin was almost two metres high, like a fucking basketball player, while Levi didn’t even want to talk about his size (and still doesn’t), being even smaller than his best girlfriends Petra and Isabel. And after they’d gotten married, everything was perfect. 

Until one day, once more under the influence of a bottle of Jack Daniel’s, Erwin confessed to a certain desire, taking the whole _daddy-issue_ to another fucking level, and he asked Levi to give him something which the raven-haired just couldn’t supply him with.

Erwin wanted to, how should Levi put it… _go all the way_.

It’s called age play, Levi knows this now. There’s an even more specific term for this sub-practise of BDSM, describing the relationship between a _daddy Dom_ and his _little boy_. Erwin didn’t only want to call Levi daddy while the raven-haired fucked, spanked or disciplined him in any other way – he wanted his husband, his junior by only two years, to act like a sort of father-figure during their scenes, a _real_ daddy, while subsequently, he desired to take on the role of a child, a five or a ten-year old, whatever, the point being: this scene didn’t work out. At all. 

Levi aborted it before they even started playing for real. Because five years ago Levi knew shit about this and quickly reading about it didn’t help a lot, because he wasn’t really open to this, setting up mental barriers and whatnot. He tensed up and he was practically disgusted by the whole idea, panicked when Erwin brought home pacifiers and started talking in a child-like voice, and when Levi touched his naked chest because Erwin wanted to be bathed by his daddy, and he saw his huge cock twitch, he inevitably thought of their godchildren Mikasa and Armin whom he’d used to bathe so many times when they were little – and suddenly everything felt so utterly _wrong_ that it made Levi flee the room. And Erwin promised him to never speak of this again.

Back then Levi hadn’t realised that age play didn’t have anything to do with paedophilic tendencies. Coming to this conclusion was a long journey. One that wasn’t always bright. 

Living out desires that were frowned upon in general himself – like whipping the ass of his husband until it was as red as a lobster or making Erwin lick his feet and touch himself in the process – Levi knew that suppressing such deep-seated needs would lead to frustration. Erwin said he’d be fine, considering they were already doing ‘all that other nice hardcore stuff’, but Levi knew that wasn’t the full truth. And he wanted to help.

He’d organised Erwin access to a special website, paying a good amount of money, to have his husband at least watch videos depicting age play, some involving sexual activities, others not, and to be able to jerk off to them, or just simply to enjoy the sequences showing grown-ups taking care of their equally grown-up man-children dressed in colourful onesies, fantasizing about the daddies in the video being Levi. But in the end that wasn’t enough, and Levi watched Erwin grow desperate looking at all that stuff – and then he made a fatal choice.

He hired a professional male Dom to take care of his baby boy one night. They’d discussed this for a whole month, and Levi assured Erwin that he was fine with it, that this wasn’t cheating by any means, that he wouldn’t be jealous, that he just wanted his husband to fulfil all of his desires – and if _he_ wasn’t the one able to provide him with that by taking matters into his own hands, he’d just have to find someone else who could. 

And so when that fateful night came and the man called Flagon showed up and they sat down together having tea and biscuits Levi had baked to once more discuss the details of the scene that was to unfold upstairs in the confines of their home, Levi was fine. But when he watched the two men ascend the stairs, he _wasn’t_ fine anymore. 

The more minutes passed, the more Levi was imagining how Flagon – _another man_ – was to give his naked husband a bath with the option of Erwin jerking off while Flagon engaged him in a daddy-boy-conversation and how the man was to tuck his husband into bed in the guest room, reading him a story, with more options to make it sexual without actual penetration. And then Levi couldn’t take it anymore and raced up the stairs to stop it – where he full-on collided with Erwin, who was racing _down_ the stairs, eyes filled with tears, face red, voice shaky.

“I can’t do it,” he sobbed, sinking down onto his knees in Levi’s tight embrace who moved down with his husband onto one of the steps, “I don’t want to do it”, Erwin sobbed again, burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. “If I don’t do it with _you_ , then I’d rather not do it _at all_ … Please don’t make me do this…”

“Shhhhh, my love,” Levi tried to calm him down, pressing gentle kisses to Erwin’s temple, “no one is making you do anything, darling. You hear me?”

It had taken them both a (really long) while to get over this night. And Erwin vowed once more to never talk about it again, and just let the whole matter be, once and for all. But Levi couldn’t – and so he sat down and started to… study. Properly this time. He started working on himself. _For Erwin_. For them.

He began with reading psychological essays on age play. Some of them were a little useful, others he didn’t even understand. Then Levi started watching YouTube videos recorded by members of the respective community sharing some light on the whole matter, talking openly about their experiences and things their friends and acquaintances had told them about their encounters and bonds. Through this, Levi found a highly recommended online board where he, after creating an account, read more and where he was able to actually talk to people, ask questions, receive serious answers – and where he ultimately met Mike, who happened to be a _happy big little boy_ , having his wonderful _mummy Dom_ taking care of him, who turned out to be his beautiful wife Nanaba. 

Mike and Levi started meeting in real life, and the guy was able to make Levi understand more about his – and subsequently Erwin’s – desire for this sort of play. The most important thing that Levi learned with the help of this big hulk and his feisty, always smiling wife was that age play did not mean that any of the participants were paedophiles. “I’m not sexually interested in children,” is what Nanaba would always emphasize during their first pleasant conversations shared over wine and pizza at the couple’s place, “I’m interested in my grown-up, huge, heavily muscled husband who is forty years old. It’s not children who turn me on – it’s that adult man _acting_ like a child or _child-like_. And that’s a very important, a _significant_ difference.”

That’s what Levi thinks of now as he watches his equally huge and heavily muscled husband look around the room created only for his pleasure. _Their_ pleasure. Because Levi is just as involved in this as Erwin. And he wouldn’t have it any other way now. All those talks with Mike and Nanaba have helped him to open his mind, and thus his lust, his desire, the craving to pose as a daddy for Erwin, to pamper him this way, indulge in this, take care of his huge man-child who is still stunned by the sight, dumbfounded, and who subsequently still doesn’t move an inch. That’s why Levi decides to take matters into his own hands once again, as Erwin’s eyes lock onto the very special bed. 

The wooden frame painted in a bright red is shaped like a car. It even has screwed on wooden tires styled this way. It’s any little boy’s dream come true, only it is much larger than any kid’s bed would ever be, because it isn’t an actual bed made for children. It’s large enough to fit a grown-ass man as Erwin. Because it has been created for him. 

“It’s custom made,” Levi supplies, walking over and running his hand slowly over one of the supposed tires, letting his gaze wander over the neatly folded blanket and cushion covered in matching bedding clothes – depicting red racing cars. “Mike’s a carpenter. He loved making this,” he tells his husband, sitting down on the big piece of sleeping furniture, petting the space on the mattress next to him gently. He’s relieved when Erwin follows this unspoken invitation and very slowly walks across the room to sit down next to Levi, though hesitantly, still not able or not wanting to speak. 

Levi hadn’t planned on talking about Mike just yet, but taking into account how things have developed, he feels the need to explain, to take away any residue of Erwin’s fear of his husband being unfaithful to him. And so he starts telling him who Mike is, how and where he’s met him, what good friends they have become over time – and how the giant of a man and his wife have helped him with all of this. Mentally but also physically. 

“Mike’s also done the door. I mean: he built it, I painted it, and I also designed it, with Nanaba’s help,” Levi keeps on talking, moving his hand carefully to rest on Erwin’s meaty thigh. He is not denied the touch, but Erwin still doesn’t say anything. And so Levi continues to elaborate on the remodelled room. “They know places where you can get a lot of nice toys and books and other… fitting accessories. Mike and I went shopping together often and he and Nanaba let me store all of those things at their basement over the past few months so you wouldn’t stumble across them,” he says, pointing to the stuffed animals sitting on the nice, big arm chair placed in the corner of the room right next to the small shelf filled with children’s book as well as games and other utensils of that kind.

Next to it there is a long piece of wooden furniture with big red drawers. They’re labelled according to what kind of toys they hold. Big and colourful building bricks. A wild mix of smaller Lego pieces. Toy cars. A variety of Playmobil figurines and setups. “I bought some of the stuff at the flee market Mike and Nana recommended,” Levi resumes his explanations, “but most of it is new.” Because Levi runs a fucking cleaning business and he can afford shit. Especially, if it is shit bought for his husband. 

The black-haired watches his husband’s gaze roam over the drawers and come to rest on the new desk placed right under the window, decorated with dark blue curtains with twinkling stars, resembling a night-time sky. On top of the simple desk, also built by Mike, there are crayons and felt-tips of various colours, and also a lamp shaped like Mickey Mouse. Erwin looks down on the floor. On the hard-wood panels – the only thing Levi has left untouched – there is a huge carpet depicting the world and some of the animals living on planet earth: penguins down in Antarctica, smiling bears in Russia, grinning alligators in the USA. 

The walls are painted in a light green, a variation of Erwin’s favourite colour, and on the wall where the dresser stands, filled with Star Wars pyjamas and shirts with smiling dogs and whatnot that Levi has acquired or Nanaba has sewed for Erwin, the fair-haired woman, who is as skilled as her husband, has painted a small forest, with two sleeping owls resting on one of the thick branches of the insanely huge trees.

Eventually, after Levi’s done with his verbal introduction of every piece in the room, making it what it is, silence settles between the married couple, and the noirette begins to feel nervous again – because Erwin still isn’t saying anything. Levi’s thin fingers, that have absentmindedly began rubbing calming circles on his blond husband’s leg, stop. His throat is suddenly dry and so he has to swallow in order to be able to speak up again, and he has to muster up his courage to ask what he’s been meaning to ask all this time. 

“…do you like it?”

It’s as if these words shake Erwin from his sleep. He blinks, then turns to finally look into Levi’s eyes. The dark-haired can see him swallow repeatedly, and then his lips suddenly start quivering, and Levi watches Erwin’s eyes water up – and a second later the man literally crashes against his husband’s body, who puts his arms around his spouse protectively, invitingly, soothingly, and a painful sob breaks out of Erwin’s chest. It’s a hot gush against Levi’s skin where his neck and shoulder meet, and Erwin’s big fingers dig into his back, holding onto the smaller man as if he was afraid the other would disappear if he let go.

Levi lets him weep. He lets him groan, lets Erwin sob and whimper. Because he knows how emotional this must be for him, and how much relief must be crashing down onto his husband after he’s assumed this infidelity-bullshit for so long. He’s right. “…I thought you were going to leave me…” Erwin nearly wails, and the desire to punch Nile right into his fucking ugly face becomes almost unbearable for Levi at this point, “I was so sure you were cheating on me… I thought… I’m… I’m so, so sorry…”

“Shhh…” Levi tries to calm Erwin down, caressing the big man’s back, breathing kisses onto the side of his head, his beautiful blond hair, Erwin’s ear. “Never,” he whispers into it, giving it another brush with his lips. “I promised you: I’ll stay with you forever. And you know I keep what I promise you. Always. Don’t you?” Erwin starts nodding, tears still running down his cheeks, moisture on Levi’s skin and shirt. “I love you, you idiot,” Levi continues, pressing his head against Erwin’s, his breath now surely tickling the man’s crown, “you do know that, right?”

“Uh-huh…” the blond murmurs, nodding once more while snuffling at the same time.

Levi holds him like that for a long time, gently rocking them both in order to calm Erwin down some more, stroking his back and neck all this time, whispering soothingly into his ear, telling him just how much he cares for him and that he wants to make him happy. And finally, finally Erwin stirs and sits up to look at Levi again, who grabs the tissue box placed on the night stand and wipes the remains Erwin’s tears from the man’s face. And Erwin lets him, doesn’t reach for them to do it himself.

Levi offers his husband a fond smile, gives him some more moments to calm down completely. Then he’s motioning around the room, repeating his question, “So… what do you say?”

Erwin looks around again, and then shakes his head. But he’s smiling. “I…” he starts, but his voice trails off. And then suddenly he’s serious again. “I thought you… I thought you didn’t want _this_.”

“I didn’t,” Levi agrees, “but I do now.” And then he tells him some more about Mike and Nanaba and his own research and how he discovered his own desire to truly be Erwin’s daddy raging inside of him. “I really want to, Erwin. So, will you be my little boy today?” he asks, his voice as gentle as it could be, and he watches in fascination how Erwin’s pupils seem to widen at this question, how his Adam’s apple bobs when the man swallows audibly, and how wonderfully his lips look like when they turn into another genuine smile.

“Yes, daddy…” Erwin answers.

“Lovely,” Levi replies.

“But…”

“But what?”

“First you need to tell me how you accomplished _this_ in just two and half days!” it breaks out of Erwin, who is now also motioning around the room, clearly astonished. “I mean… this is… insane!” he adds, laughing – and this pure sound is the most beautiful Levi has ever heard. It makes his heart skip a beat, and he cannot stop the smile spreading across his own face.

“Like I said: I had almost everything stored at Mike’s and Nanaba’s place. Mike has his personal studio where he builds stuff like this in his basement,” he answers and goes on to tell Erwin how they constructed almost all of the furniture together during the past months, and how the lovely couple’s helped him to bring everything here this weekend using their van and trailer, helped him renovate the room. “We started ripping out everything basically two seconds after Nile picked you up on Friday,” he confesses and Erwin’s still smiling, looking at him with this interested gaze he usually has when presented with a fascinating historical fact. Levi loves this look. Grinning, he continues to report everything done this weekend to his husband, whose body is pressed tightly against his. “We also painted the walls that day, let it dry overnight, and yesterday we set up all the furniture, installed the door and shit. Today I added the decorations and, well, I was just about to start dinner preparations to have everything hot and steaming for your return, and then I was about to clean the rest of the neglected house – but you kinda ruined it…” he adds, still grinning, and places another kiss onto Erwin’s cheek, so glad that he has managed to turn things around, that this horrific atmosphere has been cleared, that his husband can finally enjoy his surprise, his tears long dried.

“…I’m sorry…” the blond says again, looping his arms around Levi’s body, letting his head rest on his husband’s shoulder. “I’m an idiot… and this… Levi, this… I’m…”

“Overwhelmed?” Levi supplies gently and feels Erwin nodding once again.

When the blond sits up again to look into his eyes, he’s still smiling. It’s a really happy smile, a grateful one, a cute one. “Thank you,” he says, “I… I really have no idea what to say, this is… wow… I’m… excited…?”

“Well, my sweet boy,” Levi coos, steering the whole conversation back to where it was originally supposed to go, “why don’t we put a fresh shirt on you and then we’ll have something special to eat. Since you ruined daddy’s cooking plans, we’re having cake for early dinner. What do you say about that, little one?”

Those words are like a magic spell and Levi can literally watch the transformation of his husband caused by this incantation. Levi is enraptured by those blue eyes widening slightly and how Erwin’s enamoured gaze changes into something playful. How the slight frown created by too much thinking about papers, deadlines and bills to pay disappears as his faces relaxes, when Erwin lets his shoulder slump lightly, and his gentle smile turns into an enthusiastic, bubbly one and the very last ounce of his adult pride is withdrawn from his body – and the highly respected history professor morphs into an excited, eager child-version of himself.

“Really…?” Erwin asks, his voice altered, higher, carrying the innocence of a child, and Levi isn’t put off like he was the first time when Erwin used it to talk to his daddy. It’s quite the contrary: Levi feels a new kind of emotional commotion infection the insides of his chest and gut, and he realised that he’s just as excited as his little boy sounds right now. And that’s beautiful.

“Yes, my boy,” he confirms and grabs Erwin’s hand, helps him to stand up from the car-shaped bed and gets to work on the buttons of his husband’s dress shirt straightaway. “Let’s get you out of this, I have something that suits you way better,” he murmurs, offering his little one an encouraging smile – and Erwin’s beaming. And it’s adorable. 

Levi pulls the white shirt from the blond man’s body and can’t help but stare a little at Erwin’s hard nipples, his chiselled torso that always makes his mouth water. But he doesn’t touch him in an according way. Instead, he walks over to the dresser and takes out one of the t-shirts he’s bought for his big little kid, and when he presents it to Erwin, the latter almost jumps up in excitement, already totally lost in his role of daddy’s little boy.

“Wow!” he exclaims loudly. “I love it!”

“Of course you do,” Levi mumbles with a smug grin on his lips and he isn’t surprised that Erwin immediately stalks over to have his daddy put the ‘Lion King’-shirt on him, depicting a smiling Mufasa and his cheeky son Simba. It’s Erwin’s all-time favourite Disney movie. “Sit down on the floor,” Levi instructs – because this way it will be easier for him to dress the blond. After all, Levi barely reaches the man’s shoulder, so when Erwin is standing, it’s hard for Levi to pull something over his husband’s head. Naturally, Erwin complies and sinks down in the new rug, legs criss-crossed, hands held up so the Levi can slip the shirt on his body without any difficulty. “There you go,” the noirette says, pleased how well the piece of clothing fits Erwin, “you look very cool.”

“Thank you, daddy!” Erwin exclaims once more, and then his arms slip around Levi’s thighs and he’s pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace, jerking him forward, making his own face meet Levi’s crotch – and that’s dangerous.

Levi pets his head. “Anything for you, birthday-boy. So… you want that cake now, or what?”

Erwin lifts his head, not letting go of his husband’s legs, and his chin rubs over Levi dick, hidden away by thick denim, making the younger man swallow, because this friction still feels nice despite the layers between Erwin’s skin and his genitals – but it’s not up to him how sexual this scene is going to be. Or _if_ it’s going to be sexual at all. So he suppresses the desire to grab Erwin’s hair harshly, like he usually does, and press his sub’s face into his crotch, make Erwin take his prick out and suck on in like on a popsicle, to finally spill his seed down his willing husband’s throat who loves cock just as much as he loves chocolate bars that he’d kill for any time. 

“Yesssssss…!” Erwin nearly purrs, his eyes wide in childish awestruck wonder.

“Very well. Then let’s get down to the kitchen, have the cake, and then afterwards we come back here and play a little, okay?”

“Yessssss!” Erwin repeats his eager response and Levi is fascinated by how big his husband’s eyes are, and how shiny, how excited Erwin looks, how beautiful. Levi holds out his hand and says, “get up, sweetheart” – and the blond man lets himself be pulled onto his feet swiftly. 

Levi still holds the birthday boy’s hand as he leads him down the stairs, unable to deny the nervousness that has taken a new hold upon his limbs, his senses, and he realizes how much Erwin talking in his child-like voice actually excites him. “What kind of cake did you get me, daddy?” the blond asks, sounding positively thrilled.

“A very sweet one for my very sweet boy.”

“Does it have chocolate?”

“ _Lots_ , pumpkin…” he answers and turns his head as they walk down the corridor nearing their destination to take a proper look at Erwin. His husband looks incredible, totally carefree while at the same time extremely agitated, and Levi asks himself just what the fucking hell had been his problem five years ago, as he utterly enjoys the sight of the man he loves being so breath-takingly happy at this very moment. And probably this is also the very reason he decides that he won’t bother himself with this question anymore, because he doesn’t want to ruin the situation, spoil the mood for both of them. Instead, he chooses to concentrate on the present that shall lead to a bright future with Erwin, and so he squeezes his loved one’s hand and uses his sweetest low voice to say, “you’re going to love it, honey.” And when he sees Erwin actually shudder at his response, Levi is the one who’s overwhelmed. 

And he utterly loves it.

Arriving at the spacious kitchen, Levi’s private paradise and kingdom where he cooks up luxurious, healthy meals and, as a strict contrast, bakes the most horrific sweet pastries for his husband, Erwin’s excitement reaches a whole new level, when Levi turns on the music, a playlist full of kid’s songs he has carefully chosen with Mike’s help, and it’s more than cute, Levi has to admit. “Where is it, daddy? Where is my cake?” Erwin asks, sounding nervous and eager at once.

“Relax,” he tells his lovely boy and motions towards the table, “take a seat and calm down, and then let papa take it out of the fridge for you, okay?”

Erwin sprints towards the table and the chair scrapes audibly over the tiles as he, very eagerly, slides onto it, while Levi, his heart pounding at a feverish pace, walks towards one of the cabinets where he has stored some more crucial items for today’s birthday surprise. It’s a green baby bib, black and white wings stitched onto the soft fabric, the most neutral design Levi was able to find among the bigger ones, and felt magically drawn to. He lays it into the counter and reaches for the little birthday cake candles next, hidden underneath some cooking utensils. “So…” he says, turning around to face Erwin, in order to enquire some more important information for their play, “how old is my little boy turning today, huh?” Because it’s for Erwin to decide whether he wants to be four or five or ten. 

Actually, it’s _all_ up to Erwin, and normally they would’ve sat down and discussed all the details of a scene beforehand. And for their next age play scenario they will do just that. But not today; because today is not supposed to be about anything usual – today is special, and Levi will figure out his husband’s preferred settings and boundaries as they move through the afternoon and evening. 

He knows Erwin well, knows the man’s limits, can read and interpret the blond man’s verbal as well as physical signals. Also for safety, they never change their safeword, established all those years ago, burned into each man’s brain to never be forgotten – _monkey_. Because during their first holiday together one of those animals Levi considers gross had thrown little stones at the couple and had thus forced them to leave a beautiful romantic bench with a top view of the ocean. It was a hilarious story, because neither of them was hurt – and the perfect fit for their codeword.

“Ummmm…” Erwin says, furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes in the process, looking deeply concentrated for a few seconds before he decides on his age and exclaims it with his lasting enthusiasm loudly, “I’m five! I’m turning five today!”

“Yes, five. You are so very good, Erwin,” Levi accepts and correspondingly takes out five candles. “And can you actually count from one to five, little one?” Levi engages his husband in a distracting activity so that he can take out the cake and place the candles onto it.

“ _Of course_ , I can!” Erwin answers and sounds childishly appalled, and Levi cannot suppress an amused snort.

“Well, then count for me sweetheart.”

“Okay, daddy!” Erwin booms and he starts counting. “One… t-two… um… three… f-… umm…”

“…four…” Levi supplies gently, already starting to light the candles, the cake hidden from Erwin’s view, blocked by the raven’s lithe form – and on the one hand it feels so peculiarly weird hearing his very educated husband suddenly having trouble counting till four, while on the other hand it so darned cute that Levi wants to spin around and hug Erwin tightly.

“Four! And then five!” Erwin picks up and sounds extremely satisfied with himself, “one, two, three, four, fiiiiive!”

Levi has to chuckle and when he turns his head to look at the blond over his shoulder, Erwin is peering at him with eyes opened wide and he is actually fidgeting around, pressing his lips together, not at all able to hide his excitement, trying to take a peek at the cake designed only for him, and there’s this certain kind of warmth that starts spreading in the area around Levi’s heart and he almost feels his knees give out – because even though their marriage is what anyone would call a very happy one, he hasn’t seen his husband _this_ joyous for a long period of time. It makes him almost melt, like the wax of the five filigree and colourful candles on top of the unicorn cake.

“Well done, honey!” he praises the birthday boy – and then serves the cake.

“Woooooooooow!!!” Erwin practically screams, his mouth remaining open, forming the letter ‘o’, when he’s already fallen silent, staring at the sweet creation in what might be interpreted as disbelief or astonishment. Maybe even some kind of positive shock. 

He’s still staring when Levi comes back with two plates and two little forks – as well the lovely bib.

Now, Levi actually knows that this piece of baby garment is nothing you’d put on a five-year-old. But Erwin really isn’t five years old. His husband is almost forty, and this isn’t a re-enactment of any kind – it’s whatever they want it to be. So what they use doesn’t have to be exactly age-appropriate. It exquisitely needs Erwin’s approval. 

“Shall daddy put this on you?” he thus asks the blond who is still staring at the cake and only shifts his gaze to meet Levi’s when the latter addresses him verbally – and then his eyes wander further down and take in the baby bib. His mouth closes and Levi can watch his husband examine the pattern of the wings on the green background; and he can tell that Erwin likes the design just as much as he does. In the next second Levi receives his verification, because Erwin is nodding, and some kind of new wave of arousal and excitement takes over Levi’s body as he moves to stand behind Erwin and ties a very loose knot to keep the bib in place, covering some of Erwin’s chiselled chest hidden underneath the Disney t-shirt.

Levi takes a seat at the head of the table, where he has instant access to Erwin and admires his little boy, offering his daddy a beaming smile. 

“Now, you need to make a wish – and then blow out all the candles. Can you do that?” he asks and Erwin is nodding enthusiastically, gaze focused on the small candles and their equally little flames, lips pursed, his tongue gliding over them slowly as he seems to be coming up with something nice to wish for. “You ready?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready!” Erwin exclaims, takes in a huge amount of air – and then blows out all the candles theatrically, and Levi applauds, like the proud, infatuated papa that he is right now.

“Well done, my boy. I hope your dreams come true one day.”

Erwin is grinning like a champion as he turns his head to meet Levi’s gentle gaze, and the look he gives his younger husband is full of… It’s full of genuine, dreamy adoration. And it makes Levi’s stomach flutter, so he quickly gets to work on disposing of the candles and cutting up the cake. Carefully he balances a big piece of the huge creation onto their plates and takes a seat, offering his little boy a matching little smile.

“So, can daddy feed his baby boy…?” Levi asks his husband in a slightly husky tone, as he breaks the thick icing of his cake piece almost audibly with his fork and slices through the soft, chocolaty layers underneath it, “…or does my baby boy want to eat on his own?”

“Hmmmmmmm…” Erwin makes in his adorable child-voice, acting a tad overwhelmed by being presented with yet another choice to make, like a grown-up, contemplating the offer hard, his wide eyes literally glued to the small mass of sugary goodness on Levi’s fork. But he doesn’t reply in the end. And that’s when Levi decides to tease his husband a little, pop  
ping the small chunk of cake suddenly into his own mouth.

“Mhmm,” the black-haired licks his lips after swallowing the disgustingly sweet pulp, “this is deeeeeelicious,” he lies, though Levi knows that Erwin _will_ definitely enjoy this dessert-gone-dinner. He doesn’t wait for his reaction. Instead, he scoops up some more of the pastry and moves his fork swiftly towards the blond man’s mouth, the icing touching his lips – which Erwin spreads obediently and lets his daddy move the piece of cake into his cavity. “That’s a good boy…” Levi praises him, as he slides the empty fork out of Erwin’s mouth and watches his husband’s jaw move in a grinding motion. 

Erwin’s eyes turn even wider, and there’s this impossibly mesmerizing shine to them, as the blond focuses his gaze on Levi. “Oh…my…gaaaaawd!” he drawls, mouth still full of cake, which Levi leaves unchastised. For the moment.

“Do you like it, pretty one?” he asks instead.

Erwin nods his head frantically, in a totally exaggerated way, and when he’s done swallowing, he stills and opens his mouth, looking expectantly at his husband, or rather his daddy, who is not able to suppress another chuckle while he’s looking at Erwin, who reminds him of a little bird at the moment; stuck in a nest with his beak spread wide, awaiting his stressed parents to fly by and stuff another portion of munched up seeds or worms or whatever down his throat. And so he does just that. Or well, _almost_ that – feeding the rest of his cake in little bits and pieces to his little boy who looks so lovely with the bib tied around his neck. And he needs it, as some crumbles as well as little pieces of chocolate escape his mouth now and then and fall down onto the piece of cloth. Erwin’s doing this on purpose. Because his table manners are exquisite. Levi knows. It’s one of the reason’s he finds this man so utterly irresistible.

“It’s so gooood, daddy!”, Erwin mumbles, and some more crumbs trickle down onto the baby bib.

“Honey,” Levi cautions the blond, “don’t talk with your mouth full. You might choke.” Erwin sticks out his dough-covered tongue in a rude gesture, and it’s pretty nasty. Levi tuts. “Honey…” he repeats his warning, his tone a bit sterner than before, grey eyes boring into blue sapphires. And the strictness of both seems to be working. Erwin grimaces and lowers his head slightly, as if embarrassed or shy or just unsure of what to do next. He swallows the rest of cake in his mouth and only then looks back up and speaks again.

“…can I have another slice? Pleeeeaaaaase…!”

Levi’s scowl turns into a soft smile, and Erwin’s small sign of obedience makes something in his gut stir a little. “You can have as much cake as you want, sweety,” he answers, reaching for Erwin’s untouched piece of cake, dividing it with his fork. 

“Really???” Erwin almost shrieks in that child-like unrestrained and utterly pure excitement that rumbles through his system.

“Of course, it’s your birthday after all. Now Open up,” he tells his lover moving the fork with another portion of cake to touch Erwin’s lips – until the blond has devoured the second piece. “You want _another_?” Levi asks him, a grin spread across his face.

“No…” Erwin huffs, shaking his head in the extreme way he nodded it before, touching his tummy and rubbing it in small circles. “I’m sooooo full!”

“What a shame,” Levi says, feigning disappointment as he gets up, grabs both plates and strides towards the dishwasher to load it, “I thought you and I would play lots now, but when you’re full, I guess you will want to lie down now, instead, and rest for a while…”

“No!” Erwin screams, his chair falling over and hitting the tiles loudly, as he literally jumps up, both hands crashing down onto the table surface to support himself or to emphasize his objection, “I wanna play! I’m not too full to play!” he exclaims, determination in his eyes. And Levi needs a second to decide whether he should scold Erwin for knocking over the chair or whether he should focus on his strong desire for playtime. He decides to go for the latter, the moment despair seeps into Erwin’s features and the corners of his mouth turn down, making him look so sad suddenly. “Pleeeeeeease, daddy… I wanna play with you,” he whines, ignoring the chair and stomping over to Levi who’s leaning against the counter, hands freed of the dirty dishes. His breath hitches as Erwin’s arms loop around his waist and the tall blond presses his body against his daddy’s, his face pushing into the crook of Levi’s neck. “…pleeeaaaaseeee…. Play with me daddy…” Erwin murmurs against Levi’s skin, pulling the smaller man even closer, and it’s… it’s…

It’s intoxicating.

Levi reacts, reciprocating the tight embrace, tilting his head to press a soft kiss on the side of Erwin’s cheek, inhaling his masculine and at the same time sweet scent, not giving a flying fuck about the fact that Erwin’s smudged bib has probably ruined his shirt. He can change. Has to anyway – because after their literal playtime with whatever toys Erwin chooses, Levi is going to give his little boy a proper bubble bath.

And he can’t wait for it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I should put a warning here and remind you to read the tags. In this chapter I serve you sexual age play - please consider reading this carefully, all right? Also: It took my a while longer to finish this, I am so sorry I kept you waiting with this short piece. Life is hectic. But beautiful! Now: enjoy!

Erwin’s body is so warm. When Levi closes his eyes he feels so comfortable in the embrace that he nearly drifts off, lost in a calming and alluring day dream about their huge bathtub upstairs – the crackling and popping of the imaginary foam a soothing sound within his own mind, the picture of his naked husband humming contentedly, his chiselled body engulfed by the water and bubbles, enrapturing him. And it’s also his little boy’s voice that brings Levi back to reality.

“Please, daddy…” the blond whines lowly once more, rubbing his face against Levi’s neck and cheek as if he was a tiny cat starved for physical attention, “play with me…”

“Of course I will, my little prince,” Levi gives in immediately, a subtle grin gracing his lips, which grows wider as he witnesses Erwin’s reaction. Because the huge little boy’s body almost trembles as he shouts out triumphantly: “ _Yuuuuussssssssssss!_ ” 

Levi chuckles and Erwin, his big hands still placed on his husband’s hips, straightens up and takes a little step back to look into the noirette’s eyes, his own sapphires wide again as if he’s seen another huge cake. And this unreserved joy that is so evident in the mesmerizing blue, on Erwin’s whole face, actually, _does_ something to Levi; makes his heart skip a beat, a pleasant shiver run down his spine and his skin tingle. “Can we go now, daddy?” Erwin enquires, flustered.

“Lemme just grab the Bluetooth loudspeaker so we can continue listening to the music in your room, okay?”

“Okay!” Erwin agrees. But instead of waiting for his husband to grab the mentioned item and come with him, he turns on his heels and _sprints_ out of the kitchen. 

Levi’s sharp and strict voice booming through the room and adjacent hall is louder than the song that has just started playing. “ _NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE, YOUNG MAN!_ ” He’s stomping after the blond – and the little boy has stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his Dom’s scolding voice. 

Erwin turns around slowly, lips pressed tightly together forming a thin line, cheeks flushed slightly, head lowered – and seeing yet another petite display of his husband’s, his _boy’s_ , devoted obedience, makes Levi’s throat go tight for a short moment, and something in his abdomen stirs a little in a wicked way. “You might hurt yourself if you storm up the stairs,” the dark-haired adds in a much gentler way, “go _slowly_.”

“…all right, daddy…” Erwin murmurs and gets his body moving again. In the required speed this time. Calm and collected, while at the same time still kind of fidgety and excited, humming along to the kid’s tune coming from the small speaker that Levi carries in his hand, and it’s divinely cute, Levi decides, his eyes focused on Erwin’s broad back as the giant climbs the stairs. The blond is even moving his head subtly, his whole body, to the rhythm of the song, as if wanting to dance – but just a little, as if he was afraid to go _all_ the way. And the thought of Erwin dancing carefree like a child to his favourite tune dressed in one of the charming pink onesies Levi’s obtained for his spouse makes him laugh; and at the same time his cock twitches slightly with interest in his pants.

_Oh-oh._

“Huh?” Erwin turns around at the amused sound of his daddy, his big eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“It’s nothing, pumpkin,” Levi answers straightaway, sounding soft, while he’s telling his (not so soft) dick to shut the fuck up. Because right now it’s way too early to delve into the sexual territory. And maybe, if Erwin chooses it to be this way, this time won’t come _at all_ today – and Levi’s fine with this, too. After all, age play can be completely devoid of any sexual activities.

He just wants his little boy to have the greatest birthday party ever, to let Erwin have control over the developments of their first scene of this kind. This is why he has to follow Erwin’s lead on this, don’t push it too far too quickly, suppress his own carnal desires and only unleash them, when Erwin _lets_ him, _wants_ him to. “I’m just glad that you’re having fun,” Levi adds and offers his husband a warm smile, which the blond reciprocates, showing his perfect teeth. And then Erwin giggles – in this pure and raw way no adult man would ever allow himself to laugh out in a sober state, pointing towards Levi’s chest. “What? What is it?” the latter enquires, stopping on the steps to look down at the spot on his shirt his boy is referring to. He almost forgot.

“You’ve got chocolate on your shirt!” Erwin reminds him and then giggles some more, as if this was the most hilarious thing he has _ever_ seen.

“Oh shit,” Levi mutters when he realizes just how big of a stain has actually ruined his garment – it’s a natural reaction, instinctive. Because Levi swears – a lot – every single day, using ‘shit’ indefinite times, and in very creative variations. So he doesn’t think about his little outburst at all. However, there’s an audible gasp coming from Erwin, just as this curse leaves Levi’s mouth, and when the dark-haired man looks at the blond, Erwin’s got his mouth covered by both of his hands and his massive brows are raised, eyes widened in playful shock – and then his giggling takes on another _dimension._

“What?” Levi almost snaps – but he should know. And he does. When it’s way too late.

“Daddy!” Erwin gasps. “You said _shit_!”

“…oh cra—“ Levi stops himself in the very last second – but this is also way too late; Erwin is nearly screaming now with laughter.

“Daddy said _shit_!” he exclaims. “You’re not supposed to say _shit_!” the blond then suddenly adds, sounding a little more serious (very tiny bit), and somehow as if he was repeating a sentence someone else, a figure of authority, has once told him. 

“That’s correct,” Levi immediately agrees, “it’s a bad word.”

“It issss!” Erwin yells, and then giggles some more, turning around and climbing up the last stairs. And as Levi follows him and opens his mouth to say something about the toys in Erwin’s room to quickly change the subject, Erwin chimes: “Shit!” And then he’s not stopping anymore. “Shit, shit, shit!” he yells, starting to run down the hall towards his room.

And this time it’s Levi who stops dead in his tracks, wondering if the blond is, indeed, trying to provoke him with his cheeky disobedience. 

Erwin presents the answer to him as he stops right in front of the beautiful door to his very own new room and turns his head to grin sassily at his daddy. “… _Erwin_ …” Levi warns in a low and admonishing tone – and Erwin responds by shouting, at the top of lungs: “SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Daddy said _SHIT_!“

…and that’s just _it_.

„ERWIN!“ Levi shouts and stomps over to his wicked boy, acting on his husband’s desire, following the signal Erwin has clearly given him, his heart pounding furiously in his chest, making something equally powerful stir in his gut. “Just because it’s your birthday you are not allowed to act like a brat!” Levi scolds the blond as soon as he stops right in front of him, both hands turned to fists resting against his hard hips.

“I’m not a brat,” Erwin talks back, his hands also forming fists, evidently mimicking his daddy.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you-“ Levi clicks his tongue, annoyed. 

…and Erwin mumbles, crossing his arms in front of his wonderfully muscled chest, his defiant gaze stuck to the stain on his husband’s garment: “…the chocolate on your shirt looks like shit, daddy.”

“Stop using this word, or I swear I’m going to spank your butt, little boy!” Levi warns him.

“But you use it, too!” Erwin bellows now, his hands gripping the hem of his ‘Lion King’ t-shirt in feigned frustration. “It’s not fair!”

“Well tough, precious. Life is never fair,” Levi counters. “I’m an adult and I can use any words I like. _You_ may not”, he adds, waving his index finger in front of Erwin’s face; thinking about the fact that it’s actually quite absurd that he’s telling his 38-year-old husband he’s not an adult and may not act like one, when Erwin is even the older one here. Absurd, if it wasn’t so tantalising.

“NOT FAIR!” Erwin screams – and Levi’s skin is beginning to tingle, and there’s this wicked and exciting desire racing through his veins, that makes his body itch. The tension between them is growing. That special tension Levi loves so much.

“Erwin,” he says, his tone a dark warning, his eyes boring into Erwin’s sapphires, while his heart starts beating faster, “stop screaming. _Now_.”

“I WON’T! It’s not fair! It’s SHIT!” the little, disobedient boy yells – and Levi decides to make sure, one final time, that his assumptions about his husband’s needs are, indeed, correct, before starting any disciplinary action.

“Erwin. If you don’t stop using the bad word right now, daddy will get very angry with you. And when daddy gets angry, he will use his belt to smack you on the bum,” he repeats his warning from just a few seconds ago sternly – with a very subtle hint of husky amusement, “do you understand?”

There’s a moment of silence, and he can watch his husband swallow thickly, lick over his lips next, suck the bottom one in for a few seconds, before something wicked flashes across Erwin’s beautiful blue eyes and he’s shouting: “Shit! _Shitshitshitshitshit!_ ”

Shit indeed, Levi thinks, smirking a little – because that’s a fucking green light for punishment.

…and if there is one thing Levi likes to do, it’s punishing his sub. Giving his husband a little spanking. Watching him submit to his power – and there’s a hot rush of it flowing through his veins right now, enticing him, making the tips of his fingers tingle in a this very peculiar way and his cock twitch. 

Fucking bastard, Levi thinks, still smirking, while his hands move down to his belt, Erwin’s gaze following them, focusing on the dark-haired’s skilled fingers unbuckling it – and the blond man swallows once more. But then he doesn’t have time to do anything else, because Levi, his strict daddy, grabs his upper arm, opens the beautiful green door to Erwin’s private play paradise and practically hauls the blond inside, dragging him through the colourful space right to the armchair. “You’re being a brat and brats must be punished,” he mutters, tone strict. 

“No, daddy, please, no!” Erwin laments – but he’s not struggling. Not really. Instead, he lets himself be pulled across Levi’s lap as the smaller man sits down on. 

Now: Usually Levi would pull the blond man’s pants down, including his underwear, or would rather even order Erwin to do so himself, if this was one of their usual play situations. However, it isn’t. And even if Erwin has given him the go for the spanking, Levi doesn’t want to push it too far, repeats to himself that he doesn’t desire to make it sexual just yet and without Erwin actually actively _making_ the first step in this direction.

So all Levi does is fold his black belt in half and whack it across Erwin’s butt still covered in the man’s jeans.

“Ow!” Erwin screams, sounding scared and pathetic. “Daddy, stop!” It’s truly beautiful.

“When I told you to stop, you didn’t. So don’t complain if I do the same now,” Levi lectures him, bringing the thick leather down onto Erwin’s ass one more time. Hard. And the blond yelps, voice extremely high-pitched – and somehow this utterly alien sound stemming from his husband’s lips excites Levi _tremendously_. So he whips the belt down onto Erwin’s behind even harder, making his little boy writhe under his firm grasp, Levi’s free hand resting on the tall man’s lower back.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Erwin gasps, and Levi can hear how his fingernails dig into the armchair, scraping over the dark blue upholstery, and he can feel Erwin’s flesh stir, pressed against his thigh – and this also excites him. So he smacks Erwin again. And again. And again. Until he’s come up to ten hits in total. Which is not much, really – considering their standard play. But since today isn’t solely about spanking, Levi decides to let it rest and focus on the activity they were about to engage in before his little boy’s tantrum. 

“Apologize to daddy,” he instructs Erwin, letting his belt rest motionless on his husband’s behind.

“…I’m sorry, daddy…” Erwin mutters, voice weak, full of regret.

“Stand,” Levi says and Erwin obeys, slides off of his husband’s lap, and gets onto his feet, stands before his daddy now, fingers digging nervously into the denim of his trousers, gaze fixated on the floor, chewing his bottom lip, face flushed, dick semi-hard, tenting out his jeans at the crotch. It’s a picture painted by the gods, Levi thinks, something like pride swelling in his chest – pride that he _owns_ this man. That this man is his slave willingly. That this man chooses to lie himself on the ground and be trampled upon by Levi. Pride that this man trusts him fully – just like Levi trusts Erwin, like no other person on this planet. And once again he is so utterly happy that he has chosen to delve into the territory of age play to be able to _give this_ to Erwin, to experience it _with him_ , to make his husband’s deep desire come true. Make his _own_ awakened need be fulfilled. And he is having so much fun with it already. “Look at me, boy,” he demands, and Erwin follows his Dom’s words, shifts his gaze, let’s blue meet grey. “Will you behave now?”

Erwin nods. “Uh-huh…”

“Good. No more bad words, you hear me?”

Erwin looks to the floor quickly and his cheeks turn even redder. “Uh-huh,” he repeats and then looks back into Levi’s eyes. 

“Very well,” Levi praises and offers his boy a gentle smile. 

Even though he knows now that Erwin is sexually aroused, he still lets it be for now. Because all the toys are still waiting to be discovered by his little boy, and deep down Levi knows how excited Erwin is about this point especially. And: Just because he is hard doesn’t necessarily mean his husband wants to _act_ on this feeling. “Sit down on the rug,” he commands and Erwin rushes to fulfil Levi’s order, nearly jumping down on the ground, which verifies Levi’s previous assumption and shows how eager Mr. Smith is to play right now. “You’re going to stay here and think about how bad you’ve behaved while I toss this and my shirt into the laundry,” Levi says, untying and removing the baby bib from Erwin’s neck. “And when I come back, you’re going to tell me exactly how you plan on being a good boy from now on. Because only good boys are allowed to play with their nice toys, do you understand?” he cautions him, index finger once more raised in emphasis right in front of Erwin’s flushed face.

The blond hasn’t been looking at him while being talked to and only raises his gaze now, shortly, before looking back onto the ground. “Yes, daddy,” is what he nearly whispers and Levi responds with a single, quiet nod before walking out of the room.

And actually, he is kind of glad he has this laundry task to fulfil, because Levi really needs a moment for himself to calm down, various lewd thoughts clouding his mind, pictures of ravaging his husband on the car bed making his knees go weak, his own cock pressing against the fabric of his pants, demanding attention which his sex is not going to get right now. 

Five years ago all of this seemed sheer impossible, Levi muses as he changes his shirt, puts on a comfortable one only worn at home – but now he’s here, getting a hard-on caused by his husband acting like a five-year-old; a very cute but naughty man-kid focused solely on his daddy.

It’s this thought that gets Levi to shudder once more, the power he feels at this very moment fuelling his existence as he realizes just how much Erwin is dependent on him in his kiddie-role, how he has even more control over the blond in this scenario than usually, how fixated his husband is on him right now, how much Erwin wants to please him, how much he desires Levi to acknowledge him, to like him, to praise him, how much he actually _needs_ him considering all the basic needs – to give him food and beverages, the permission to play or go to bed, to supply him with clothes, to take care of his hygiene and whatnot. 

Levi feels positively thrilled when he walks back into the freshly renovated room and finds Erwin where he left him on the floor, his legs criss-crossed and his hands folded in his lap. He’s chewing on his bottom lip and looks as if he is lost in his concentrated thoughts. He startles a bit and shifts his head as Levi approaches, blue eyes shooting upwards, searching for his daddy’s gaze who squats down right in front of Erwin. “Okay, baby boy,” the noirette says, smiling softly, “will you good now?”

“Yes, daddy, I’ll be good!” the blond man responds immediately, his face lightening up, and his whole body kind of shakes with all the enthusiasm passing through his system.

“And how will you be a good boy?” Levi enquires, tilting his head, eying up his sub.

Erwin swallows. “I won’t use bad words anymore!” he promises. “And I’ll listen to what my daddy tells me and I’ll do eeeeeeverything he says.”

“Very good,” Levi praises his little boy and ruffles his hair. And he wants to scream at how adorably cute Erwin’s shy smile turns out to be because of that. 

Seriously: Just what was his fucking problem all those years ago? He wants to punch himself for his reactions. 

Instead, he motions towards the big red drawers holding all those toys. “Good boys get to play. So, Erwin,” he talks to his cute man-child, “what do you want to play with? Choose anything you like.”

Erwin looks eager. _So_ eager. And excited, his gaze wandering over the drawers as if he was in a candy story and couldn’t decide on what sweet treat to pick. “Now?” he makes sure, looking at Levi, waiting for another permission – and Levi loves it.

“Yeah, now,” he encourages. And this one word is all Erwin needs, jumping up to his feet and running towards the drawers, making Levi chuckle once more.

The blond inspects the contents of all of them and Levi is fascinated by just how well Erwin’s acting like an over-excited kid. His eyes all big when he grabs a new toy and turns and twists it around in his hand to properly take it in as a whole, how he mutters his ‘cools’ and ‘wows’ and ‘whoas’ when he picks up something he likes tremendously, like the small Star Wars spaceship built out of Legos, and how he always flashes his daddy a breath-taking cute smile when he looks over to him like a loyal dog, making sure the raven-haired is still sitting right by his side, asking for his attention, his approval, making sure Levi’s eyes are on him. And they are. And all of this is beautiful and somehow exciting, a thrill, if Levi had to put a label onto this. And when his husband chooses the classic toy cars for their playtime in the end, Levi can’t help but smile – and he has to admit that he’s even kind of looking forward to playing, really _playing_ with Erwin.

He helps his boy built some sort of racing track with all of the elements he has obtained here and there and it turns out rather big and tall. Erwin screams in positive agitation when they let go of the cars at the top and they speed down the lanes and end up rolling over the floor to actually almost hit the bed that looks just like them, it’s even better than in all of Levi’s fantasies – and he has thought about this _a lot_ over the past few months. 

Seeing Erwin move about so relaxed, so carefree, so happy, totally giving up control and just letting himself go… it’s absolutely enthralling. 

Erwin wants to play with the Playmobil next and Levi helps him to set up the huge castle he’s chosen for his husband – and of course Levi is assigned to play the evil giant trying to invade the structure while Erwin is moving around the royal knights shielding the blond princess from the monster throwing little plastic rocks at Levi’s figure, which makes the noirette think about this disgusting monkey during their holiday, while Erwin’s screaming at him to go back to the forest, laughing at Levi’s deep voice as he tries to impersonate the huge abomination that even looks a bit like a gorilla or bigfoot and… And Levi is really _enjoying himself_. 

He is truly having fun playing with Playmobil, _playing_ with his husband. It fulfils him on a level he cannot put into coherent words. He can only compare it to the joy he feels when pursuing some of his free time activities. Like trying out a new complicated recipe and hearing Erwin’s satisfied groans when he eats the dish up, binge-watching a very good series on Netflix, or having a wild drunken night out with his husband and Hange – and her very patient partner Moblit who saves them from killing themselves accidentally almost each time.

He feels so happy in this very moment, he feels like bursting. And he cannot hold back. Levi practically lunges forward and throws his arms around Erwin, who hasn’t been expecting this obviously, and so they both lose their balance and fall over onto the rug sideways. Erwin chuckles, and Levi presses his husband tighter against his body and hums, as the blond man’s hands move around his waist and Erwin nuzzles his face against the dark-haired’s neck, his hot breath tickling Levi slightly. They stay like that for a while; Levi rubbing invisible lines on Erwin’s back, pressing light kisses on top of the blond hair, their legs entangled. It’s a moment of peace, of soothing calm, of comfort known only between trusting lovers. 

“I thought it’s playtime, not cuddletime, daddy,” Erwin suddenly remarks amused, sounding a bit more like his almost 40-year-old self at that moment.

“So you don’t like this then, little boy?” Levi enquires in a similar fashion, and Erwin’s first response is hugging his husband tighter, which makes Levi smirk.

“I like it!” the blond asserts quickly, right back in his childish role. “I like cuddling with my daddy…” he then adds murmuring, pushing his face even further against the sensitive skin of Levi’s throat. 

“And daddy likes cuddling with his little boy…”

Levi and Erwin remain silent for another while, and even though the rug isn’t very soft, it’s still comfortable, and Levi repeatedly enjoys the warmth radiating from his husband’s body. 

And then he cannot stop thinking about the bath anymore.

It fills his whole mind, occupies every single crevice and cavity, invades every pore. He clears his throat, pressing a quick peck onto Erwin’s forehead before asking: “Do you want to open your presents?”

Erwin raises his head to peer into his daddy’s eyes at that, pleasant surprise written all over his face. “Presents?” he echoes.

“Yes,” Levi confirms gently and offers his little boy an equally little smile, “it’s your birthday, of course you get presents, love.”

“But…” Erwin swallows, “but I thought _this_ was my present,” he murmurs, motioning around the room with his head.

“It’s the main part,” Levi corrects and then he lets go of Erwin, who rolls over onto his back and watches his husband walk across the room to take out the little bundle of gifts wrapped up in green shiny paper out of the last drawer of the dresser. As Levi heads back, the blond man-child sits up, eyes focused on the unknown objects waiting to become his. “There you go,” Levi says, handing the two presents over, “open them.”

Erwin’s face lights up in this very particular way which makes Levi want to hug him again – or fuck him.

Actually, it makes him want to do _both_.

The blond man doesn’t wait, tears up the paper like any five-year-old would – impatiently, being overwhelmingly excited once more. And so is his husband. Anxiously awaiting Erwin’s reaction to what he has in mind, a clear referral to the situation five years ago, the bathing scene that was to happen with another man and that is now supposed to unfold with only the two of them. Privately. Intimately. 

“…wow!” Erwin exclaims as he holds the plastic pirate ship and little yellow submarine in his hands so clearly designed to be played with in water, and Levi realises he’s been holding his breath.

“You like it?”

“Uh-huhhhhh….!” Erwin answers nodding heavily, eyes still glued to the objects in his hands. And then Levi swallows thickly.

“You wanna play with them today?”

Erwin nods again, still looking at both ships. “…yeah…!”

“All right,” Levi responds, standing up, looking down at his little boy, “then daddy will draw you a bath now, pretty darling.” Erwin stills, and a shiver runs down Levi’s spine. His heart starts hammering in his chest as Erwin, very slowly, raises his head and looks at his daddy. His eyes are big and shiny and his lips curl into a wonderful, warm and enthusiastic smile. And then he nods again – and Levi nearly screams because his husband looks so ridiculously adorable in this moment, it should be forbidden. “All right,” Levi repeats, more to himself than to Erwin, and he’s afraid he’s blushing, “you can play some more with the Playmobil while daddy prepares the tub for your bath. I’ll come and get you when I’m ready, okay?”

“Okay!” Erwin exclaims and his attention goes right back to the Playmobil castle. As Levi walks down the hall, he can hear his husband talk to himself, or rather impersonate all the figurines he is moving on his own now, growling at the knights as the giant monster gorilla or whatever that thing is actually supposed to be, screaming in a high-pitched voice as the princess, and laughing boldly when he strikes the intruder grabbing one of the protectors in shining armour. And Levi is once more truly amazed at how good Erwin actually is in indulging in his child-role, how he stays ‘in character’ all that time. He would have been a great actor, Levi muses, as he opens the door to their spacious bathroom they also tend to call their own spa, situated just two doors down the hall.

They had it done just two years ago and all of their friends are envious. The centrepiece is the extra large freestanding tub, a stunning focal point of the room, fitting harmoniously into the rest of the modern and clean design chosen by Levi. Who, if he has to honest, prefers their spacious, floor-level shower he sometimes even uses _twice_ a day – but Erwin just simply loves to takes baths. So that’s why Levi’s never been opposed to the idea of having a large bath tub in their home. It’s quite the contrary. And right now, as he is turning on the shiny faucet and hears the water splashing, he knows he won’t ever regret having it installed.

The room that would usually smell of lavender or vanilla is now being filled with the fragrance of fruity bubble gum, which is partly disgusting and partly strangely nice, Levi muses, looking at the product he’s obtained created especially for kids. He’s also bought kiddie shower gel and shampoo that isn’t supposed to make his boy’s eyes water. Levi remembers how awkward he felt shopping these, surrounded by busy mums cradling their youngest, offering him a gentle smile, probably thinking what kind of a great dad he must be, doing the baby and kid shopping for his wife. 

If they only knew…

Somehow this thought doesn’t make Levi feel bad, like it would have done a few years ago, it merely amuses him lightly. He’s matured, he’s learned, he’s accepted. And it feels great. It feels awesome, he thinks, sitting casually at the edge of the tub, looking at the water rising in it and the crackling foam forming – and man: the advert didn’t lie. That’s _a lot_ of foam right there.

_Erwin’s going to fucking love it._

Just as Levi thinks about his wonderful blond husband, Erwin literally crashes into the bathroom. “This smells so cool, daddy!” he proclaims, waddling straight over to the tub. He gets down onto the fluffy blue math right in front of the ceramic construction, letting himself fall onto his knees, his big blue eyes focused on the huge mountain of foam still growing.

“I’m glad you like it, little boy,” Levi responds smiling and he chooses not to scold Erwin who was supposed stay busy in his room until fetched. “You didn’t want to play anymore?” he asks him instead, ruffling his blond bangs slightly.

Erwin’s shakes his head, still looking at the foam, eyes full of child-like fascination. “It wasn’t fun without you anymore”, he explains, reaching out with his hand to touch the soapy bubbles, and as he lets his fingers glide through the mass, he giggles, and Levi’s heart almost melts. 

He bends down and presses a kiss onto Erwin’s forehead. “Well, we’re going to have fun in the water now, won’t we?” he murmurs and when Erwin looks at him in a delighted way, he tells him to go and fetch the Bluetooth loudspeaker from his room so they can continue listening to the (horrific and at the same time pretty) kid’s songs on Levi’s well-prepared playlist. 

“Yes, daddy!” Erwin replies eagerly and gets back onto his feet immediately, racing out of the room, only to have his daddy yell at him again.

“NO RUNNING, ERWIN!”

“…sooorryyyy!” Erwin yells back from the hall, sounding truly regretful, and Levi cannot stop himself from smirking. Because Erwin’s fucking obedient and thus so cute right now, and he cannot seem to get enough of this.

As soon as Levi turns the faucet off, Erwin comes back into the bathroom, the little loudspeaker in his hand. Levi takes it and puts it on one of the drawers holding towels and beauty products, keeping a safe distance between the electronic device and the bath tub. “All right,” he tells Erwin, turning back to his little boy, who is already pulling unskilfully at his shirt because he doesn’t really know how to get it off his body without his daddy’s help – and once more Levi is fascinated by Erwin’s superb acting skills, watching this tall and old man faking to struggle with shedding a fucking t-shirt.

Levi can’t really explain why – but he is _so_ turned on in this moment, he starts feeling a bit dizzy. Maybe it’s because of the difference in power, he thinks, which becomes so evident in this situation – Erwin being fully dependant on Levi concerning the simplest tasks. The raven-haired swallows thickly.

“Come here,” he tells him, sitting down at the white plastic bathroom stool and motioning for Erwin to walk up to him with his hand, which Erwin does, of course, because he is an obedient little boy. He doesn’t even need to be told to get onto his knees in front of his daddy – to enable Levi to remove the garment easier, but also to further demonstrate his submission. “There you go,” Levi mumbles as he is pulling the Disney shirt over Erwin’s head, leaving his husband bare-chested, not able to stop his gaze from wandering over those huge pecks and the soft golden hair covering Erwin’s chiselled torso, his erect and very sensitive nipples. He swallows again as he folds Erwin’s t-shirt and puts it down onto the floor. “Stand up now, pumpkin,” he says and Erwin does as he’s told, his crotch now basically right in front of his husband’s face, whose skilful fingers get to work on the blond man’s belt, unbuckling it, unzipping the wonderfully tight jeans that make Erwin’s butt look delicious.

The faint smell of musk hits him, as he pulls the denim and the black briefs down to Erwin’s knees in swift movement, and an equally faint wave of arousal washes over him. No matter what he tells himself – he cannot look away, his eyes focused on Erwin’s semi-hard, thick cock, that twitches slightly as it’s freed. 

Erwin is big. The length of his dick totally matching the man’s enormous height, and hundreds of shameless pictures appear in Levi’s mind, flashing in front of him like a wild trailer of some sort of porno action movie – there’s Erwin’s hard prick completely covered by red wax, flinching every time another drop of the hot substance lands on his glans, Erwin’s stiff cock red and swollen in Levi’s firm hand after being milked for the third time in a row, the blond’s voice strained and pleading, muffled cries leaving his mouth, as well as black rope tied around Erwin’s rigid dick, as it’s being beaten with a crop, making the history professor shout out profanities and his huge body jerk with every single hit.

“Okay,” Levi mutters and realises that his voice is slightly shaking, as he’s telling himself to stop letting his mind wander off like that and to focus on the present instead – which he does. He pulls the jeans and briefs down onto the floor and Erwin steps out of them, leaving him only in his socks. It’s a lewd sight, and Levi is forcing himself now not to stare at his husband’s cock anymore; but looking at those hard and meaty thighs doesn’t make it any easier, because the sight of them also goes straight to Levi’s groin. “Do you want to try taking off the socks by yourself?” he encourages his boy, raising his head to look into those shiny sapphires, and Erwin nods, sitting down on the mat on the tiled floor in the next second, spreading his legs wide, making Levi bite his lip as he cannot stop his gaze from falling right back onto Erwin’s now totally exposed dick and balls, as the ‘little one’ stretches to his side and pulls off the left sock first, taking his time, and then repeats the same with the right sock. Until he is _completely_ naked. “Let’s get you and your ships into the water,” Levi mutters, still staring at his husband’s genitals.

“Oh!” Erwin yells. “I forgot the ships in my room!”

“I’ll get them for you,” Levi offers, but Erwin’s already shuffling to his feet.

“No, I’ll go, daddy!” he exclaims – and then runs off again, not giving a flying fuck about the fact he is stark naked.

“No running, Erwin!!” Levi reminds him a second time, and inhales deeply, telling his own dick one more time to calm down, as he imagines his husband’s fantastic prick bobbing from side to side as the blond man’s speeding down the corridor. He also uses Erwin’s brief absence to reposition the little stool, placing it at the top of the bath tub.

“I got them!” Erwin barges back into the bathroom, a big smile plastered across his face – and Levi almost succeeds in not looking at the man’s crotch. 

“C’mon,” he quickly addresses his boy, motioning towards the water, “get in.” And Erwin steps forward – and drops the two toys unceremoniously into the mountain of foam, splashing some of the water onto Levi’s face and shirt. “Oi!” the dark-haired scoffs and Erwin grimaces.

“Sorry!” he chirps, and Levi smirks – and cannot stop himself, his arm, his hand, that is moving on its own volition. He gives his husband a hard smack across his left butt cheek, and a surprised shriek leaves Erwin’s mouth, which makes Levi laugh out shortly. 

“That hurt, daddy!” the blond man complains, rubbing the spot which is freshly red from Levi’s firm hand. But the noirette knows that the blond man actually really likes it.

“Stop complaining and get into the tub,” Levi tells him, “you stink and need to be cleaned.”

“I don’t stink!” Erwin shoots back, almost appalled, and Levi’s smirk intensifies.

“Yes, you do, little boy, and now do as you’re told. You wanted to be obedient, remember?”

Erwin grumbles, the corners of his mouth turning down. He’s sulking, yet he still climbs into the tub, his enormous naked body slowly being swallowed up by all the water and foam. His backside is turned to Levi as he sits down, and the smaller man decides that he doesn’t like it, because he wants to see Erwin’s face, so he slides off the stool and goes back to sitting on the long edge of the tub instead, looking down at his husband, devouring the divine sight of his little boy, his face slightly flushed, blue eyes shiny, his chest only half visible, the rest covered by the crackling foam. Levi smiles. “Don’t be mad at your daddy,” he tells his boy gently, “daddy just wanted you to get into the bubble gum water. You don’t stink, okay? You’re lovely, my little prince. Always.” Those words work like magic and Erwin reciprocates the smile, beaming, actually.

“I like how the water smells!” he informs his daddy.

“I’m glad,” Levi says, reaching out and ruffling Erwin’s hair again, which his husband seems to totally enjoy. 

And then the boy reaches for his presents and engages his daddy in yet another play session, and Levi is smitten, and still turned on a little. Especially, when his hand brushes Erwin’s naked body when he moves the pirate ship across the water and Erwin attacks it from underneath with the submarine. These are all faint touches, not made deliberately, but they still _get_ to Levi – until he cannot hold back anymore.

“Okay, young man,” he tells his boy, grabbing both of the toys and taking them out of the water – and Erwin does _not_ protest at all, which is definitely a good sign, “enough with the playing, let’s get you clean as long as the water is still warm, okay?”

“Okay, daddy,” Erwin responds eagerly, eyes on his husband, who reaches for the kid’s shampoo first and moves back to sit on the stool at the top of the tub for better access. 

“Okay, Erwin, darling – lean back and relax, daddy’s gonna wash your hair now, okay?”

“Okay, daddy,” Erwin goes once more in that intoxicating docile way.

Levi spreads the fruity liquid in his palms and the scent of strawberry-cheesecake hits him hard – it’s perfect for Erwin, he muses, grinning lightly, as he starts lathering Erwin’s wonderful blond strands, to massage his husband’s scalp, his fingernails scraping over it very lightly, generating a different kind of foam on his boy’s head, who has closed his eyes and is practically melting into this touch, his trained arms resting on the tub’s edges. And Levi can’t help but look – look at his husband’s naked body that has become visible now as the foam of the bubble bath has almost completely regressed due to all their playing in the pleasant water. He can clearly see Erwin’s six pack now and the trail of the blond hair leading further south. He takes in the sight of Erwin’s cock under water framed by golden locks, his broad, spread, athletic thighs – and he swallows thickly.

“Okay, pup,” he says and Erwin startles a bit, like he’s just dosed off and Levi brought him back to reality. And maybe this is exactly what happened. “Sit up and tilt your head back, I’m gonna rinse the shampoo out now,” Levi explains the next steps to his baby boy, reaching for the little plastic cup he’s strategically placed in his proximity. He scoops up some of the warm liquid, placing his free hand on Erwin’s forehead to protect his face and eyes, before he pours the water over the lathered strands, washing out the strawberry-scented product carefully, until Erwin’s beautiful hair is completely cleaned. “Great,” Levi says, placing the cup back to its original spot. And then he hesitates, his eyes darting over to the green wash cloth he’s prepared.

In the end, Levi decides against it and spreads the shower gel on his bare hands – because he wants to touch his husband, feel Erwin’s naked, hot skin under his palms, and he relishes this feeling, as he starts soaping the blond man’s broad shoulders, his fingers working on the hard spots he finds there, making Erwin groan lowly in satisfaction as his husband massages him like this, kneading away the stress of his busy life and the worrying over the past few days. 

After a while, Levi’s hands start venturing further down Erwin’s beautiful back, earning more contented groans and hums. And then Levi moves to the front, moving his stool first to gain better access to Erwin’s body, beginning with lathering the well-trained arms first, starting at the shoulder and moving right down to Erwin’s wrists, with the blond man holding them up obediently – and looking intensively at Levi, who can clearly tell that his husband is enjoying this treatment to the max, that he’s enthralled with everything that is happening, just as Levi is. 

This encourages the dark-haired, and he turns bolder, spreading the gel over Erwin’s chest now, his fingers deliberately brushing over the man’s nipples turned to hard nubs, and as he does so, Erwin shudders under his touch and Levi can clearly hear him taking in air, in a sort of surprised and at the same time contented gasp. And Levi decides to go _further_.

“Stand up carefully so that daddy can wash the rest of your body properly,” he tells his boy in a gentle way, and Erwin complies, gets onto his feet, water dripping down from his chiselled body and Levi’s throat goes tight as his gaze wanders over Erwin’s naked form from top to bottom, before Levi gets his hands working again.

He lathers the rest of Erwin’s torso, skilful fingers moving over the hard abs, reaching around his husband’s waist to also spread the shower gel over his lower back – and it’s so hard not to stare at Erwin’s massive cock awakening right in front of Levi’s face, who pauses and grabs the plastic bottle next to him on the floor to squeeze some more of the product onto his hand, also using this to calm down for a few seconds. And then he’s squeezing something completely else, starting to soap his husband’s muscular thighs, thinking repeatedly how thick they are, how manly, how they utterly turn him on – and this is also the moment his hands slip between them, spreading the gel on the inner side, coming extremely close to Erwin’s genitals, making the man automatically widen his stance, enabling Levi better access to his sensitive areas, which Levi takes as another clear sign – eventually grabbing Erwin’s semi-hard cock, making the man gasp audibly.

Levi isn’t saying anything, he’s just spreading the gel onto it with his right hand, while his left hand moves over Erwin’s butt cheeks first, and then slides between his crack, his index as well as middle finger gliding over Erwin’s hole at the same time he is slightly pumping his husband’s hardening cock. It only lasts for a few seconds, because it’s just supposed to be a little tease, a tiny test run – and when it’s done and Levi feels Erwin growing in his clasp, he ends the intimate skin-on-skin contact, removing his hands from Erwin’s butt and prick, to move them further down over the blond man’s thighs to his knees to lather his calves.

“Okay, baby boy,” he coos when he’s done, looking up at Erwin – and for a little moment he’s dumbfounded, as his eyes take in this ephemeral picture of Erwin blushing, his wet hair tussled, lips slightly parted, staring at him in this desperate way, “sit down and let me rinse your body, okay?” Levi somehow manages to end his sentence, his voice slightly hoarse – and his little boy obeys, Erwin’s naked body being engulfed by the water once more, foam now completely non-existent. Levi’s hands start scooping up liquid, spreading it over Erwin’s upper body above surface, his shoulders, his chest, his neck, washing away the remainders of the shower gel, while his heart is thrumming in an appeasing rhythm.

And when he’s done with his task, Erwin, out of the blue, asks, “…daddy… _can I give you a kiss_?”

And Levi is asking himself whether _this_ is the move he’s been waiting for Erwin to make.

“Of course, honey,” he says, but he’s (literally) still testing the waters. So instead of leaning forward with his lips aiming at his husband’s, he holds out his cheek for Erwin to place a kiss onto – which Erwin does. It’s a quick peck, a nice one. Sweet and adorable – but the little boy doesn’t seem to be satisfied with this; and Levi’s actually pretty glad about that.

Erwin licks his lips. “…can I kiss you on the mouth, daddy?” the blond asks him shyly, diverting his gaze and chewing on his bottom lip, as Levi looks at him.

“Of course, sugar,” the raven-haired replies, happy he’s sounding pretty confident, even though his heartbeat is starting to speed up as he’s getting his hopes up for things to turn as steamy as the bath itself, and he’s truly beginning to feel a little nervous. Still, he manages to smile at Erwin, when the man looks at him again, and then, just a second later, Erwin bends forward, his hand gripping tightly onto the edge of the tub, as he presses his lips onto Levi’s.

It’s a chaste kiss. One that Levi would totally expect a five-year-old to give him. Only his husband isn’t five. And Levi wants more. And he’s thanking the gods that Erwin is evidently thinking the same lewd things.

“Daddy…” he murmurs, his voice a bit raspy while Erwin’s also sounding a bit unsure; or rather allegedly unsure.

“…yeah?”

The blond swallows thickly and then he shifts his gaze, meets Levi’s. “…can I give you an _adult kiss_?”

Levi’s lips twitch, his cock throbs, and something’s stirring in his gut. He’s feeling giddy, playful. He’s the devil, starting his own little show of acting, blinking and tilting his head to the side, frowning slightly. “What do you mean by that, Erwin baby?” he asks his husband innocently, faking a lack of understanding, even though he clearly knows what his husband wants. “What’s an adult kiss?”

Erwin bites down on his lips and shifts in the water, creating an audible splashing sound, and Levi wants to take a picture of his husband who is blushing now, evidently embarrassed, looking for the appropriate words to explain his desire to his daddy who is teasing him so bluntly.

But Erwin loves to be teased.

“Like…” the blond starts and has to clear his throat before continuing, “like with their mouths open… and… stuff… like… licking each other with their tongues…” Erwin responds – and Levi wants to scream, because this is… it’s… _it’s yet again intoxicating_. In a way he cannot grasp it, doesn’t _want_ to grasp it, because he doesn’t need to explain it to anyone. It’s just the way it is: this is turning him on. It’s turning both of them on. And that’s the only thing that matters.

But Levi wouldn’t be Levi, if he didn’t like the good old trade of teasing his sub. And so he doesn’t stop yet.

“Baby boy, how do you know this?” he enquires, feigning slight shock now, but at the same time he is stroking Erwin’s exposed shoulder in a sultry way, to make it known to Erwin that yes, he wants it, too.

Erwin swallows audibly once again and his gaze wanders around the room a bit aimlessly before focussing on his toes sticking out of the water. “I… um… I saw it in a movie…”

“You’re not supposed to watch movies without my supervision,” Levi makes up and frowns, looking sternly at his little boy, who bites down on his bottom lip.

“I… um… I saw it with a friend…”

“And did the two of you watch it alone, without another adult in the room?”

“…yes,” Erwin admits the non-existent happening, and Levi loves it.

“And I guess it wasn’t a movie for kids…?”

“No…”

Levi tuts. “What a bad boy,” he murmurs, his thumb stroking Erwin’s wet shoulder.

“I’m sorry, daddy…” Erwin whispers.

The raven-haired sighs and tries so hard not to smirk during this fake conversation. “So what happened in the movie?”

“…there were two men falling in love. And they were kissing each other… and it looked… like they felt really good when they were doing it.”

“Huh,” Levi makes and his little boy dares to look at him, and Levi remains silent. Waits for Erwin to make the next move – and the blond doesn’t disappoint him

“…can I kiss you like that, too, daddy? I really want to. Because I love you, too.”

“Huh…” Levi makes again, enthralled by how Erwin starts chewing his bottom lip at that, uncertainty taking over – and then the noirette grins. “Okay,” he agrees, “you can kiss my like that, my little angel,” he emphasises.

Erwin swallows and Levi can watch his larynx bob – and then the blond bends forward and Levi meets him halfway, his hand wandering up to rest on Erwin’s hot and wet neck, his fingers gliding into the short hair of his husband’s undercut as their lips meet, and Levi pushes Erwin’s mouth open, invading his boy’s cavity with his tongue. And it’s… funny and at the same time it’s mesmerising, the way Erwin’s posing all shy and unsure, acting like he doesn’t know how to kiss, being clumsy and all that when in reality the man is a fantastic kisser. It gives Levi the feeling he’s the first person to ever claim the blond’s mouth – and that goes straight to his groin, and he can’t stop snogging his little boy who lets his daddy take full control of the kiss. 

They make out like that for god knows how long, parting only when they’re almost suffocating – and Levi needs a moment to calm down because his pants have turned way too tight, with his cock being filled with hot blood that’s also making him feel a bit dizzy, leaning his forehead against Erwin’s whose breath has turned shallow and whose cheeks are almost bright red.

Once more Levi remains silent, doesn’t say a word, waits for his husband’s instructions, for Erwin to steer the scene into the direction he desires. And Erwin does.

“Daddy…” the blond breathes out, “…when you touched my pee-pee… it felt good…”

And Levi has no know words to describe the might of the arousal shooting through his body at this very moment, coupled with slight amusement at his little boy’s choice of words. Slowly, he lifts his head to look into Erwin’s eyes, his hand remaining on Erwin’s nape.

“It’s called a _cock_ , my sweet boy…” he then tells him, smirking a tiny bit. “If you kiss like an adult, you might as well name your pee-pee like one…”

Erwin swallows thickly. “Can you… can you touch my… _cock_ again, daddy?” he asks, his voice shaking slightly.

And Levi, even though completely turned on, decides to drag this out and tease his sub some more. 

“Oh, honey, daddy _isn’t supposed_ to touch you there if it isn’t for washing, you know…” he says, faking innocence, feigning reason, morals. As if this was real – but it isn’t. None of it is. It’s just play. Wonderful, perverted and at the same time lovely and gentle play. They can do whatever they want in the confines of their home with just them two together. And that feels liberating.

“But… but… But it felt so good when you washed it… I wanna feel it again, daddy, please…!” Erwin protests and looks deep into his daddy’s eyes, and Levi wants to fuck him so badly in this very moment, he almost loses it. “I mean… you can wash it again, can’t you?” Erwin tries, and those puppy eyes are truly hard to resist, Levi finds. But he continues his teasing nonetheless.

“…but you’re already clean down there,” Levi responds gently, suppressing another smirk.

“…I’m… I’m not,” his boy protests.

“Baby boy, I just cleaned it,” Levi presses, and Erwin whines and pleads and tries a different approach.

“But it’s my birthday, and you said when it’s my birthday I get presents! Like… um, you touching me, touching my cock, could be another present, right? Right, daddy? Please!”

Erwin hold on to the edge of the tub with both of his hands now and bends forward, surprises Levi by pressing his lips onto his daddy’s, sticking out his tongue to poke playfully at Levi’s wet counterpart – and that’s when Levi decides to end his teasing; because he can’t take it anymore. He needs to touch Erwin. He’s desperate.

“All right, all right, baby boy,” he gives in as their lips part and they fill their lungs with sweet air, “I will touch you, darling. But you need to promise me something in return, okay?” he says seductively and Erwin swallows once more. 

“…what is it, daddy?” the blond enquires, and Levi smiles.

“That you will be a good boy for your daddy, and truly do everything I tell you, okay?”

Erwin nods eagerly. “Okay!”

“So no running in the house anymore, got it?”

“Got it.”

“Fine,” Levi settles it, and reaches between Erwin’s legs without any warning, grasping the man’s extremely hard cock, making a surprised sound escape his husband’s mouth, a hybrid between a gasp and a moan – and it’s like masterfully composed music to Levi’s ears. “Like this?” he asks his little boy gently, still kind of feigning innocence. “You want daddy to touch you _like this_?” he probes, pulling back Erwin’s foreskin, brushing slowly over his glans with his thumb, applying wonderful pressure – and the blond winces, another deep gasp pushing past his lips.

“ _…ha…! Daddy!_ ”

As soon as this lust-filled sound leaves his body, Erwin closes his eyes and automatically leans back, his shoulders meeting the ceramic wall, fingers gripping tightly onto the edges of the tub, head thrown back in a rush of ecstasy, hips jerking forward slightly – it’s beautiful and Levi is enthralled. He starts pumping Erwin’s dick, using just the perfect mix of speed and pressure, making Erwin hiss something that might have been a word, but maybe it’s just a primordial groan that’s mingling with the kid’s songs still coming from the little wireless box in the bathroom, producing a stark contrast to what is going on in the water.

Erwin’s dick is pulsating in Levi’s palm, and the blond probably doesn’t even realise that he’s starting to move his hips, meeting each movement of his husband’s hand, thrusting forward, creating even wilder splashing sounds than before, adding a squeak, as his fingers grip the tub edges even tighter while he’s gritting his teeth– and all of it sends electrical impulses through Levi’s whole body, and the muscles of his abdomen even clench for a split second, when he lays his eyes on his husband’s flushed face, his soft lips spread, his breathing low and loud, another moan escaping his throat when Levi presses down particularly hard on his huge cock; it’s an utterly sexy and raw sight. And then Levi’s eyes wander down again, take in those fantastic pecks and stay fixed on those rosy nipples calling for his attention this whole time – and he gives in.

Not letting go of Erwin’s cock he leans forward and licks over Erwin’s left bud, sucking on it in the next second – and his husband’s deep moan makes his own cock throb in his pants. He grazes Erwin’s nipple with his teeth and uses his tongue to tickle it in a fast rhythm, giving Erwin slight pain and fast stimulation all at once, a tantalising concoction that makes Erwin’s dick twitch even more and his whole flinch. “Ungh!” he’s gasping for air, and Levi starts sucking hard on his nub, while intensifying the movement of his fingers wrapped around his husband’s thick shaft. “…what…” Erwin breathes, shifting slightly in the water, his voice merely a hushed and desperate whisper. “…what are you doing, daddy?”

“Something to make you feel good, baby boy,” Levi responds huskily, licking over Erwin’s chest to start working on the right nipple, even if this means a slightly uncomfortable position for him, because he has to lean forward quite a bit – but he doesn’t care. It’s totally worth it, taking Erwin apart like this, his little boy, whose body is almost thrashing about now, his form quivering, his cock pulsating when Levi bites down on his nipple, making Erwin scream out something incoherently, followed my another muffled moan.

His sub is close, Levi feels, knows this body he plays with so often so well, can read Erwin like an open book – and is aware just how much Erwin digs something that could be called denial. So just as Erwin is about to come, to shoot his load to mingle with the milky and sickly sweet smelling water, Levi lets go of his cock, and a very desperate and pleading sound leaves Erwin’s mouth, whose eyes open to search for Levi’s gaze, and the blue the latter is met with is mesmerising. There’s surprise as well excitement visible in Erwin’s face and Levi offers his sub a devilish smirk.

“The water’s turned way too cold for you, little one,” he explains, getting up and holding out his hand for his partner to hold onto to help him out of the tub, even though the temperature really is still rather high, the liquid being more than just lukewarm. It’s a flat out lie, and Erwin knows, but Levi is his daddy, and he’s supposed to do what his daddy tells him, isn’t he? “Be a good boy and come get out,” Levi emphasises before his man-child can utter any words of protest and watches in raw fascination, how Erwin’s pouting, but obliging, grabbing the offered hand, letting himself be pulled into a standing position to finally step out of the tub, his neglected wet cock rock hard and still throbbing.

Levi doesn’t make it easy for the blond as he is rubbing him dry using a big towel, applying special care and pressure to Erwin’s sex – enough, to make his gasp again, yet not enough to bring him over the edge. “Darling, let’s get you into bed,” he says, as he is hanging away the towel to let it dry. He doesn’t give Erwin any clothes, merely holds out his hand again for his husband to take, and Erwin does, enables Levi to lace their fingers and lead him down the corridor bare naked. 

He’s still hard when they arrive in his room and Levi makes him sit down on the bed. Of course Erwin doesn’t hide his state, and Levi is met with a display that could be called cute and lewd at once: Erwin’s leaning back on his lower arms placed on the mattress, his thighs spread unnaturally wide, presenting his hard sex to his husband, teasing him by also showing the noirette his ignored hole. 

Levi cannot suppress a smirk, but he tells himself to focus on the task at hand, reminding himself of his well-praised self-restraint, while walking back to Erwin with the charming blue pyjamas Nanaba has sown especially for him. He gets down on his knees in front of the blond, grabbing one of his feet to manoeuvre it into the pant leg, repeating this with the other and pulling the fluffy garment over Erwin’s thick thighs. Even though the blond still wants to be touched, he is obedient, lifting his butt so that Levi can pull the pants up until they are fitted. Erwin also lets him put the pyjama top with short sleeves on his body – and Levi swallows thickly as he devours the splendid sight of his huge husband dressed in this blue night outfit, a smiling zebra spread across his hard chest, his equally hard dick pressing against the soft fabric, the contours of his stiff shaft clearly visible. Levi’s mouth waters and he is craving body contact. And he shall have it.

“Come on pumpkin,” he says, lifting the covers of the card bed for Erwin to crawl under, “it’s time for you to lie down.”

Reluctantly Erwin obeys, letting himself be covered with the blanket. 

“Do you want daddy to read you a good night tale?”

“Yes!” Erwin breathes out immediately, a certain sparkle visible in his blue eyes. Maybe it’s something like hope. Hope that Levi won’t just make him sleep here, won’t end it just yet, will get into this beautifully made bed with him, touch him again – and Erwin will not be disappointed. 

“Okay, honey,” Levi hums lowly, wandering slowly over to the book shelf, grabbing the first thing he sees, which turns out to be a collection of Grimms’ Fairy Tales. Fair enough, Levi thinks, steering himself back over to the bed, where Erwin’s already made some room for him, moving his gigantic body against the wall. “You want me to get into bed with you?” Levi asks innocently and Erwin nods. Frantically. “All right, baby boy,” Levi coos, smiling – and something’s beginning to slowly sizzle in his abdomen.

He isn’t surprised that Erwin presses his warm body against Levi’s, as he leans against the headboard, his husband’s head coming to rest against chest, his arms snaking around his waist, and he most definitely isn’t surprised that Erwin throws his leg over Levi’s form, pushing his hard cock against Levi’s thigh; a wonderful feeling, but one Levi does not react to. At least not visibly, his heart beating faster and arousal pooling in the depths of his stomach, he opens the book randomly and lands at ‘Red Riding Hood’, one of Erwin’s favourite from his childhood – it must be a sign, he thinks, starting to read the tale out aloud to his big little boy, who listens to every word coming from his daddy’s mouth, but who is much more occupied with rubbing himself against his daddy’s leg.

Erwin’s movements are subtle and slow, but they’re definite. And after a while they start taking the toll, his arousal becoming too much for his own good, his dick feeling harder than rock against Levi’s form, and the raven-haired knows that in this tempo and with this little pressure applied Erwin isn’t going to come – and Erwin knows this too, his breathing becoming lower while his desperation grows. At one point he cannot supress lusty groans breaking through his barrier, escaping to the outside world, a hot breath against Levi’s skin merely covered by a thin layer. It sends shivers down Levi’s spine, it makes the stirring in his gut increase, his own sex awakening and demanding attention.

It’s at the end of the story, that Erwin finally dares to address the issue at hand. “Daddy…?” he asks shyly, when Levi puts away the book onto the nightstand. 

“Yes, honey?” Levi realises his own voice is trembling because there is so much sexual tension in the room, between them, between his own legs.

Erwin hesitates, remains silent for another few seconds. And then he asks, “Do… do _you_ feel good too, when someone touches your pee-pee?”

“My what?” Levi teases – and a huge wave of arousal washes through his body, making him know that now there is no way back anymore.

“Your… _cock_ ,” Erwin corrects and swallows again.

Levi closes his eyes for a few seconds, letting the joy of pre-sex take over his limbs. “Yes…” he finally answers, waiting for a reaction, his palms turning sweaty, Erwin’s stiff cock still pressed against his thighs causing him to be a hostage of his own horniness. 

And then finally Erwin asks him: “…then… can _I_ touch your cock, too, daddy?”

And Levi decides to let the whole ‘you shouldn’t do that’-teasing go. Because he’s had enough of that, “Of course, honey...” he answers instead, and gets right to action, because he cannot hold back anymore, opening his buckle, unzipping his pants, getting his hard sex out for his little boy, whose eyes are glued to the main attraction and who reaches out for his daddy’s hard sex the second it is freed.

Yes, fuck the teasing now, Levi muses, moaning out loud, delighted by having Erwin’s fingers tracing his shaft – exploring the foreign length carefully, as if he was afraid he could break it or make a different mistake. Erwin shifts his body, moves further down to Levi’s sex, his face now resting on Levi’s abdomen, his breath thus brushing over Levi’s exposed tip, as the blond pulls his foreskin back to examine it, his fingertips tracing the outlines of the mushroom shaped head – and Levi doesn’t even try to stifle the moan travelling up his throat. He lets it all out, and in return the pressure of Erwin’s fingers wrapped around his dick increases and has Levi curling his toes – because right now he is horny as fuck and needs very little to make him lose his mind.

There is, however, one very coherent and bawdy thought he cannot ignore, that he _chooses_ not to ignore. “Hey, baby boy…” he breathes, and Erwin – not letting go of his daddy Dom’s dick – turns his head to look up at his spouse, who is offering him a cheeky smile, “do you know what would make daddy feel even better than your hand?” he asks him, his voice a low rumble of seduction – and having Erwin suck in his bottom lip at that for a moment is a divine sight that makes his cock in his husband’s hand twitch harshly.

“…what daddy…?” Erwin asks him, sounding oh so innocent, when his own huge prick is still hard like metal and he is jerking Levi off this very moment; the noirette almost wants to laugh at that, but he is way too horny for any type of humour or amusement.

“Your mouth,” he answers and sounds even sultrier than his own thoughts are right now.

Erwin swallows audibly and visibly. “…my mouth?” he echoes, a little confused, unsure of what he is supposed to do with his mouth. Levi grins. 

“Yes, baby boy,” he breathes, “your mouth. Take daddy’s cock in your mouth.”

“Like…?” Erwin muses loudly, turning his head slowly back around to look at Levi’s sex still trapped between the blond man’s big fingers, and it’s this moment, Levi reaches for Erwin’s hair, grabbing his strands, nails scraping over his husband’s scalp, pushing his boy further down his body, making his face, his lips, meet his exposed cockhead, pre-seed welling at the moist tip. 

“Lick it,” he says in a husky tone, his instruction followed by a guttural moan and Levi throwing his head back, as Erwin – the good boy that he is – sticks out his tongue and does what he’s told to do, letting his wet muscle glide over his daddy’s glans. “…do it again… lick it like it was a lollipop, little one,” Levi mumbles, his voice strained – even more when his vocal cords create yet another deep moan when Erwin’s tongue slides over his sensitive once more. “God…” he breathes out, fingers still fisting in his boy’s blond hair, as Levi’s sub fulfils his orders, as his big little boy starts licking Levi’s tip ferociously – as if it truly was the sweetest treat he’s ever received. “…and now suck it…” Levi hears himself muttering, lost in his lust already, hissing as Erwin obeys and the mouth of the blond giant produces that filthy sound Levi adores so much. “Ffff---“ he stops himself yet again in the last second before letting out a profanity, “ungh…! God, you’re so good, baby…” he hisses through clenched teeth – and Erwin sucks even harder, his hand fondling with Levi’s balls.

And that’s just _it_.

Levi’s fingers dig into Erwin’s scalp and he is pulling his boy off his cock by his hair. “Hey little boy…” he breathes when Erwin looks up at him again, his mouth wet with his own saliva and Levi’s precum, a lovely sight, one Levi will definitely store in his lovely memory, “that movie that you saw… did it also show you what fucking is?” he then asks Erwin shamelessly.

Erwin blushes. Hard. Shakes his head. “What… what is it, daddy?” he asks, his voice just a tiny bit above an average whisper. His face is painted over by utter lust, eyes clouded, hair messy, his breathing agitated.

“Something that will make you feel _very good_ ,” Levi responds darkly, “even better than just having your cock touched, princess…”

Erwin swallows. “…and how… how do you… do the… _fucking_?”

Levi smirks. He truly loves Erwin acting this way. It’s… exhilarating. “Do you want daddy to show you?” he whispers.

There’s a small silence between them. Erwin just stares at his daddy, both of their chest heaving, and the tension between them is almost unbearable at this moment. Then Erwin signs the devil’s deal by simply nodding, licking over his lips as he does so.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Levi breathes, his fingers yet again tugging at Erwin’s hair, pulling his husband up into a deep kiss, now shoving his tongue into his boy’s mouth without any announcement, searching for his hot tongue to entangle it with his own muscle. 

Their kiss is absolutely messy, their teeth clashing, saliva trickling down their chins – and neither of them gives a fuck. They only break apart when they are about to suffocate. “First, we need to take off everything we wear, okay?” Levi huffs and Erwin is nodding quickly. Just as fast as Levi is with shedding their clothing, almost accidentally ripping apart the beautiful blue pyjama he throws carelessly onto the floor, leaving Erwin stark naked, letting the man watch Levi as he undresses himself in a similar fashion – rushed and desperate. 

Levi cups Erwin’s face as he gets back onto the bed on his knees and he kisses him again, roughly, sloppily, his body almost trembling because of his tremendous arousal. “Turn around and lie on your stomach, love,” he instructs his little boy, who obeys instantly.

He considers eating Erwin out, because Erwin loves it, but he decides against it in the end. Because he needs to be in his boy right the fuck now. His patience has run out, and when he eats ass, he always wants to take his time, relishing every second of it – so he decides that he will do that at another point, maybe even tomorrow, now reaching out to open the bottom drawer of the nightstand to fetch the lube he has strategically hidden there right behind the box of tissues. The little tube almost slips out of his trembling hands, and Levi cannot remember the last time he was as horny as this.

“Daddy’s going to stick his finger in you now, okay, sweetheart?” he murmurs, already pouring the translucent gel into his fingers.

“…why…?” Erwin’s voice sounds weak, kind of broken, and the little boy turns his head around to look at his daddy over his shoulder. Their eyes meet and Levi swears, he could come right this instant, because the way Erwin’s gazing at him, his face flushed and eyes sparkling, is just so erotic.

“I have to stretch your bumhole because I am going to stick my cock in there, _in you_ ,” he explains, bending to forward to lick at Erwin’s lobe.

“Your cock?” the man gasps in his child-like, shocked voice. “But it’s so huge!” Another shiver travels down Levi’s body.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s going to fit, I promise,” Levi croons, “focus now, baby boy. I’m going to stick my first finger in you now, okay? It’s going to hurt a little at first, but I promise you, you’ll feel good in no time, just relax, my little boy…”

Erwin flinches, when Levi’s digit breaks the tight ring of muscles after he’s massaged it for a little while. Even though he wants to fuck his boy as soon as possible, he is going to take his time stretching his husband’s lovely (and very greedy) hole. “Ha…! Daddy!” the blond gasps, and Levi starts probing, pushing his finger in deeper, pressing it against his husband’s inner walls he knows so well by now. “Daddy, that—“ Erwin cuts himself off midway, as Levi pushes his digit against his prostate – and this is where the blond man falls out of character for real the first time during their scene, throwing his head back, fingers fisting the bedding, a deep, low, guttural moan escaping his mouth, as well as filthy outbursts no five-year-old would ever mutter. “Shit! Fuck! Levi, ah! There, fucking there…! _Ungh_!”

Levi chuckles, but at the same time the wave of arousal rolling over him is overwhelming and his cock throbs so heavily, it almost hurts. 

“You like that, baby boy?” he teases his husband, and another long moan leaves Erwin’s mouth as Levi presses down on his sweet spot with just the right amount of pressure.

“…yes, daddy… I… I feel good,” Erwin responds, back in his role, talking in that childish way that just gets to Levi. He’s biting his tongue, adding some more lube, pouring it right onto Erwin’s crack, pushing it in with his finger, adding a second digit just a few seconds after, pushing them both in and out, listening to his little boy’s moans turning louder, his gasps more desperate.

Levi bends over Erwin’s back. “Can you take one more?” he breathes into his husband’s ear and can see how Erwin shudders. He’s nodding instantly, though.

“…yes, daddy…!” he even huffs out a vocal confirmation – and Levi starts fucking him with three digits. Until he can’t take it anymore himself. “Baby,” he moans, “are you ready for daddy’s cock?”

…and Erwin’s nodding eagerly once again. “Yeah… I’m ready, daddy. Please fuck me…!”

A dark and desperate groan leaves Levi’s mouth at this – and he changes his mind about the positions they are in, decides that he needs to see his husband’s flustered face when he fucks him for the first time in this special room, on this special bed, when he rams his dick into his little boy’s ass for the very first time. And so he grabs Erwin’s wrist and twists him around in a 180-degree angle.

Erwin’s blue eyes follow his every movement, watch him coat his stiff prick with lube, automatically lifting his legs up in the air, spreading them wide for his daddy. “That’s it, baby boy,” Levi croons sliding his wet tip seductively over Erwin’s hole while staring deep into his little one’s eyes, who is once again sucking in his bottom lip in this exquisite way. “I’m gonna push my cock into you now, okay sweetheart?” he warns his husband sweetly, who doesn’t even get the chance to give an affirmative nod or sound – because Levi slams into him with a single thrust, making Erwin’s head fall back into the colourful pillow, his mouth fall open, his desperate, deep outcry filling the room. 

And just as Levi starts to worry if this was maybe too much, asking himself whether he’s hurt his boy a little, Erwin mumbles out an agitated and breathless “Fuck me, daddy…!” – and his voice is so full of lust that Levi fears he is going to need just one thrust to spill his seed.

Thankfully, he is wrong.

Levi’s starting to move, sliding out of Erwin’s hole almost wholly, to thrust right back in. Deep. Bottoming out – and then he’s working up a steady rhythm quickly. It’s not a fast and hasty one. Rather, Levi concentrates on pounding into his husband with full force, going as deep as possible and giving his husband’s body the time to react to each and every single hard thrust aiming at Erwin’s prostate, and the desperate, lustful, incoherent moans and cries he receives as a reaction tell him, he’s doing the right thing.

Erwin’s pushing back against each thrust, his tight walls hot around Levi’s dick. The raven-haired balls are tingling, and the muscles in his abdomen start clenching, arousal filling every single vein of his lower body, his palms sweaty, fingers fisting the bedding, Levi’s mouth hanging open – and he is losing control over his voice, groaning loudly as he slams into Erwin, his thrust becoming erratic, the blond holding onto his daddy’s upper arms as if he was afraid he would lose balance and fall of the bed if he didn’t grab Levi’s well trained limbs this hard, fingers digging desperately into Levi’s light skin, Erwin’s lewd moans and cries filling the room, his cheeks painted in a rosy red, his eyes glassy, clouded by unsuppressed desire – it’s the most erotic thing Levi has ever seen.

“Fuck, baby boy…” he grunts – and then speeds up, pounding into his sub without any mercy, building up a senseless rhythm which he is losing quickly, as Erwin’s ass tightens when the blond comes with a deep, guttural, long groan, his fingernails digging painfully into Levi’s arms, who doesn’t have time to delve into his fascination of Erwin being able to orgasm without having his dick fondled with, because Erwin’s hot walls and his sounds and his body are pushing Levi over the edge. “Shit…!” Levi presses his head into the space where Erwin’s shoulder and neck meet and speeds up one more last time, holding on to Erwin’s shoulders as he’s pistoning into his husband – and he nearly blacks out for a second as all the tension is leaving his body the moment he shoots his load deep into Erwin’s ass, filling his little boy to the brim, who is panting loudly, murmuring against the hot skin, what a fucking good boy he is, and Erwin’s whining lustfully, until he isn’t making any sound any more, too exhausted from all the fucking, Levi collapsing on top of him, trying to breathe, trying not to lose consciousness, the glow of his orgasm still breath-taking.

They both need a moment to calm down, their breathing still way above normal even though the arousal has left their system with their cum. Levi’s body feels like sickly sweet pudding. He feels boneless, as if he didn’t have any muscles. He can’t move, doesn’t want to move, doesn’t care about his body, the bed, being full of cooling cum. He just wants to lie here for a few more minutes. And obviously Erwin does, too.

The blond puts his arms around Levi and presses him tighter against his naked body. It’s not sexual anymore, but it still feels wonderful, skin pressed against skin. The closeness, the intimacy – it’s amazing and Levi presses a light kiss onto Erwin’s throat. “You’re such a good boy,” whispers and Erwin presses his cheek to Levi’s forehead.

“I love you,” he whispers, kissing Levi’s cheek, only half-conscious. “I love you so much, daddy.”

“I love you too, my little prince,” Levi answers.

And then he actually drifts off – awakening hours later, completely confused about his whereabouts for the first seconds. And then it hits him.

He’s in Erwin’s room where he fucked the living soul out of his baby boy, who is nowhere to be seen. He has, however, cleaned up their mess. A little at least, having wiped the cum off of Levi’s body, covering his sleeping husband with a blanket. 

Levi stands up, walks over to their bedroom and puts on some fresh clothes, venturing down the stairs in the quest of finding his husband. And he does. In the kitchen. Eating another slice of his birthday cake. He smiles as he sees Levi approaching.

“Hey…” the blond greets him. “Want a piece?” he asks pointing to the sweet abomination.

“No, thanks,” Levi replies, grinning, closing the distance between them, to give Erwin a kiss on the cheek.

Erwin’s smiling at him. And Levi gets a little nervous, because he has no idea how to ask his husband properly, whether everything was okay today. So he just goes for it. “Did you like the scene?” he enquires, also sitting down at the table next to his spouse.

“Yes!” Erwin immediately responds, eager, but not as eager and over the top as he responded while being ‘little Erwin’. It still makes Levi happy, makes him smile.

“I’m very glad.”

“I cannot thank you enough for this, Levi,” Erwin mumbles. And after a short period of time in which neither of them says something, the blond speaks up again. “Marry me,” Erwin says – and Levi snorts.

“We’ve been married _for a decade_ , Erwin,” he retorts, but Erwin’s still smiling warm and gently, softly, and not in any other way that would tell Levi he is joking.

“I know,” he says, leaning over the table, cupping Levi’s cheek. “I want us to renew our vows.”

Levi blinks. “What?”

“I want us to get married again, Levi,” Erwin emphasises – and Levi know his husband is definitely not joking.

“Why?” Levi blurts out and Erwin sighs, but he doesn’t stop smiling. And he doesn’t stop stroking Levi’s cheek with his thumb.

“Because I love you. So, so very much that I want to celebrate it again. And… Well…” Erwin’s hand slides down Levi’s face, brushes his neck and comes to a halt on his shoulder, and Levi realises he has actually never seen the serious and grown-up Erwin as vulnerable as this. “Actually,” Erwin begins to explain, “all those years ago, _I_ wanted to ask you to marry me. I even bought a ring. But… I was a coward. I thought you deserved more than me, because… Because you’re perfect, Levi. You’re wonderful. You’re the most stunning being on this planet and I’m just… me. So, yeah. I chickened out. Over and over again – and then _you_ suddenly asked _me_ to marry you.”

“Erwin…” Levi mutters, hating the way his husband sees and belittles himself sometimes, being so full of self-doubt, but Erwin doesn’t let him say anything else besides his name.

“I’m just saying that I am the happiest man alive and I finally have the guts to ask you to marry me,” he continues – and then he seriously goes down onto his knee and retrieves a small black box from his pocket that truly doesn’t look new.

“Erwin—“ Levi mumbles, his throat tight, skin tingling, so many emotions welling in his chest. And then he sees it. The ring Erwin bought all those years ago, as the man opens up the box and says: “Marry me, Levi.”

It’s a silver ring in form of a skull with two knives crossed in front of it instead of bones. It’s the splitting image of the tattoo Levi got done a couple of months before their wedding gracing his ight shoulder. The one he had designed with Isabel and Furlan, way before they died in that horrible car crash. It was the logo of their stupid ‘gang’ when they were kids, youngsters. The one image he had been drawing all over his notebooks when Erwin and Levi were still students, and Levi would talk about how he would get it inked once he had enough money, even though it wasn’t anything special at first sight and very clichéd, sharing all of his childhood stories involving his two best friends with Erwin who’d listen eagerly and tell him, over and over again, how much he would have wanted to meet the red-haired girl and the fair-haired boy that meant so much to Levi.

“…Erwin…” he gasps, looking at the ring the man had obviously done for his lover.

And Erwin repeats: “Marry me. _Again_ , Levi.”

Levi needs a minute. To hold back the tears that are burning behind his eyelids, the image of his two best friends flashing in his mind, hearing Isabel’s loud laughter and seeing Furlan’s signature smirk – and he is sure the two of them would have loved Erwin just as much as he does.

“You stupid shit,” he mutters – and the tears do fall from his eyes, and a second later he buries himself in his husband’s tight embrace, as Erwin’s body practically crashes against his.

“I love you,” Erwin breathes onto his crown, “I love you so fucking much, Levi. Thank you. Thank you for _everything_.”

And Levi smiles against Erwin’s hard chest, saying: “I love you, too.” And he means it. “ _Forever_ ,” he adds, “my little baby boy.”

Erwin chuckles, and his hands are trembling as he slides the ring onto Levi’s finger. It somehow matches his pitch black wedding ring made of titanium. “Do you like it?” Erwin enquires.

“I love it. I’m never taking it off again,” Levi bluntly answers, eyes glued to the silver on his hand. 

“I’m glad.”

Levi shifts his gaze to look into his husband’s eyes. “I take it, you are truly over the cheating accusations then?” he enquires, half-joking, and Erwin scratches his head, squinting slightly, feeling embarrassed or bad or both.

“I’m sorry I got so worked up over that,” he mumbles, sitting back down, reaching out to hold Levi’s hand. “I shouldn’t have listened to Nile.”

“He’s so not coming to our second wedding,” Levi says – but when he sees the disappointment all over Erwin’s face, he sighs, rolling his eyes and swallowing down his anger. “Okay, okay. We’re gonna invite him. But before that I will kick his ass. Meaning: I’m gonna have a serious conversation with him.”

Erwin smiles. “Thank you, Levi. You know he only means well…”

“I know, I know…” Levi says, waving dismissively with his hand. They fall silent for a while, before Erwin clears his throat.

“Even if I don’t know them yet…” he then says softly, “we should definitely invite Mike and Nanaba…”

Levi’s lips turn upwards into a smile and he is looking into Erwin’s blue eyes. “That’s a splendid idea”, he tells him.

A week later, Erwin meets the couple – Mike becomes his best friend. 

One year later, Mike is Erwin’s best man for the second ceremony, standing by the blond man’s side as he and Levi renew their vows at a wonderful beach, the sun setting over the calm ocean.

Hange gets utterly drunk and destroys the hotel room like a rock star because Moblit falls asleep (also due to too much alcohol thanks to Hange’s weird cocktail orders) and for the first time misses out on being the knight in shining armour. It’s hilarious.

Nile wants to get drunk but can’t, because Marie forces him to look after their kids during the party, complaining that for the past ten years she has always been the one holding back because of taking care of their offspring. Nile is annoyed, overwhelmed and in the end Marie has to stop partying carefree and spends three hours looking for one of their daughters, almost calling the police to find her safe and sound in their room in the end, being simply overlooked by her father. Nile has to sleep a few months on the couch after this incident and all of his boys’ trips are cancelled for a whole year. It’s super funny.

Nanaba dances the night away with Mike and both of them are so enamoured with Erwin’s and Levi’s ceremony they decide to do the same – and Mike asks Erwin straightaway to be his best man, which the blond eagerly agrees to. It’s beautiful.

And Erwin and Levi… party all night and spend their lovely second ‘first night’ as a married couple back at their lovely home. Only they don’t act as spouses under the shining moon. That night is between a daddy and his sweet little boy, involving many hours of playtime in Erwin’s room. And it’s… wonderful.

 

__

END


End file.
